Forever in your heart
by sweetpeaaa
Summary: Kokoro finds herself falling in love with the masked man. She pushes through his darkest time of life and helps change his way with the help of their friends, but an event eventually leads Kakashi to be sucked deeper into a time of darkness. Read through this humorous, heartfelt and tragic story to know what happens. A KakashixOC story.
1. Chapter 1

"Where do you think you are going?"

"Eeek!" Kokoro stopped in the mid of running towards the exit of the house. She slowly turned to her right, looking through the kitchen area where her father, mother and baby Hinata were. Her father sat down at the table sipping on tea, her mother was washing the dishes and Hinata was sitting in a low baby seat besides her father, playing with cut up veggies in her plate.

"I was going to go out for a bit..." She said softly, not wanting to upset her father. She slowly pushed her shoulders upwards, trying to shrink away her neck and slouched over, tapping her index fingers together.

He let out an angry groan, "You know that it is Hinata's third birthday. We have to go see my brother's family to pass on the curse seal to your cousin, Neji." Although he did not raise his voice, his tone gave her chills. She hated when he spoke so calm, yet with so much anger behind his words.

"Ah..." She tapped her finger on her chin, "well... you see, I know that." She threw out her flat hand towards her parents, "I'll be home before it. Don't worry! I'll even be all dressed up formally by the time I arrive... ha ha."

He slammed his hand flat on the table, making her jump a bit. Sweat began to form on the side of her forehead. She gulped loudly.

"Nonsense! Kokoro, do you forget your duty as the heiress?"

"but da-"

"No buts! Today is important for your sister. Now come here and have breakfast with your family."

She sighed softly, stumbling into the kitchen area and stomped heavily as she slowly walked towards the table.

Her mother glanced over her shoulder, looking at her husband and daughters, "Hiashi, give her a break! She's fifteen and worked her ass off to get where she is already! She's a jonin. Can't you lighten up and be a little more proud and relaxed around her? You've put her through hell already."

He growled a bit, mumbling words to himself before replying, "Honey, can you not swear..."

Kokoro's face slowly lit up as her mother lectured her father.

"Besides, you know Kokoro goes visit her team's almost every morning. It's a tradition of hers."

He crossed his arms, sighing heavily, "fine, fine, fine. Just don't be late! You hear?"

Kokoro and her mother made eye contact. She smiled softly to her, in return, Kokoro smiled back, nodding slightly to thank her mother.

She quickly ran towards her father, side kissing him on his cheek, "thank you, father!" She then knelt down beside her baby sister and helped hand over a sliced up carrot to Hinata. "Here, Hinata. I love you." She said softly to her and watched as her small hands reached out towards the carrot, stuffing it into her mouth. Hinata smiled big at her older sister. Kokoro smiled back rubbing the top of her hair gently.

She then stood up and began to run back out towards the outside hallway, the weather was a little chilly since it was winter time, but the sun still shined down brightly. She waved to her family and said bye before sprinting off.

* * *

Kokoro gently rested a white rose on Rin's grave. She sighed deeply, "Rin... I wish you were still here." She looked down at her grave one last time before walking off with the rest of the white roses in her hand where she walked towards the memorial stone. She put the rest of the roses on the platform. She gently brushed her hand against their names, closing her eyes to remember how they looked.

"Roku-sensei, Genji, Kina, why'd you have to leave me here alone? Kina, and your sister, Rin, is gone, Shinzune left with Lady Tsunade... Anko is missing as well. It's just me and Kurenai... It's a bit lonely without you, Kina."

She sat there thinking to herself, not believing how most of the girls around her age has left or were deceased already. It was quite lonely for her to only have one girlfriend around now. Her eyes sadden and started to water up. She quickly wiped away her tears before they could fall. The sun reflected from the memorial stone causing her to cover her eyes with her hand from the beam of light. She then lifted up her head, seeing the sun directly above her.

"Oh crap! It's noon already. I'm going to be late."

She quickly turned around beginning to run, until she noticed a boy in an ANBU outfit with a mask on, and grayish, white spiky hair in her way. Her eyes widen realizing the two of them would collide. She fastly spun around him, avoiding their collision. Without stopping, she continued to run, only glancing over her shoulder and waving a hand to say sorry; she could tell that he was watching her run off.

She pondered the thought of who this man was as she made her way down the road back to her house.

By the time she got there, the branch family was already there. She panted from her sprint back home, slowly closing the door behind her. She rushed to the family gathering seeing her mother and father eyeing her already. Her father gave her the death glare. She awkwardly made her way towards the front of the ceremony, sitting next to her mother. Her mother then leaned near her and mumbled, "Kokoro... You're late and you aren't even in your formal wear..."

She scooted her face near her mother's whispering, "I'm sorry... I lost track of time. Who knows, maybe they thought I just came back on a mission or work. I don't know. They don't know my life."

Her mother sighed from her daughter's childishness, "your father will kill you and I"

"yeah yeah yeah..."

Her father walked towards her, standing over her, casting a shadow on her. She gulped loudly. His hand reached out towards her, and she accepted his offer; her father helped Kokoro up to her feet. He leaned in very close to her ear. "You practically missed the whole ceremony. Now the least you could do is just greet all the relatives and make sure you carry on your family's name and honor."

"I'm sorry, dad. But don't worry. I'll do so!" She gave him a fake smile before running off to her relatives.

"Uncle Hizashi! Hi, long time no see!" Kokoro slowly bowed her head to greet her elder.

He gasped as she slowly rose back up; confused of his actions.

Ko, her body guard, leaned close to her, whispering into her ear, "uhm, Kokoro-sama, you are the heiress... You're not suppose to bow to the branch. They bow to you."

She cupped her hand over her mouth, trying to hide their conversation away from her uncle, "ohhhhh yeah!" She then waved her hand, signaling for Ko to move away from her. She giggled awkwardly, "I'm still all new to this kind of stuff, Uncle..."

"You were never that royalty type to begin with anyways. Always treating people lower than you as if they were superior to you."

"Hopefully, I get the hang of it!" She then looked down at the little Neji, who tugged on his father's sleeve. She smiled softly to him, leaning over so they could be face to face. Her hands resting on her knees to give her support. "Neji-chan! You've gotten so big now! Last time I saw you, you were just a little baby that I could hold in my arms."

"Uhm..." He hesitated, not knowing what to say. He ooked up at his father for approval. Hizashi nodded to him. He then looked back at Kokoro, "hi, Kokoro-sama."

She softly rubbed the top of his head, messing up his hair, "Neji! Just call me Koko! No need to address me like that."

Hizashi cleared his throat, "your father would disagree..."

"It's fine. Don't worry." She then started to joke around with Neji whispering into his ear, "it'll just be a secret between us then, right?!"

She started to giggle making little Neji giggle as well.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on, Hinata! You can do better than that!" Kokoro called out to her trying to boost her to try harder in sparring.

Hinata quickly stormed towards her older sister trying to attack her, but Kokoro quickly blocked her hands causing Hinata to collapse on the ground. Kokoro relaxed her body. She looked at her father, who sat on a small mattress watching his daughters. Her eyes sadden seeing the disappointment in his eyes on how weak Hinata was. She looked down at her. Hinata was panting hard on all fours. She walked towards her little sister, helping her up to her feet.

"You okay, Hinata?

"Mhm." She gasped for air while beads of sweat dripped from her face.

"Let me see your fighting stance."

Hinata quickly held out her arms in front of her, legs barely spaced apart, and knees bent inwards. Kokoro sighed displeased, then stood in front of Hinata and pushed her gently, making her stumble backwards. Hinata let out a small whimper from the push.

"In your fighting stance again, Hinata.

"Hai!"

She stood in her weak fighting stance again. Kokoro walked up behind Hinata, leaning forward with her body cradling her. She moved one of Hinata's arm out a little further and one closer towards her chest. Then with her foot, she scooted her tiny feet part and tapped the inner sides of her legs.

"It's better to have more space between the feet, one foot behind you to be exact, and knees a little bent, or else you will be easily knocked over."

"Hai!"

Kokoro walked couple of steps away from her, standing in a fighting position. "Come!"

Hinata let out a scream as she tried to attack her older sister; only to be knocked down again. Kokoro pouted watching her little sister struggling to catch her breath. She looked over at her father, who was already standing near the door.

"Father, I think it's enough for today..."

"Hmph!" He had his arms crossed and eyes closed, "I think so as well. This is displeasing to my eyes, Hinata!"

Little Hinata slowly rose to her feet.

"You need far more practice..."

"h-hai..." Her voice was soft.

Their father slammed the door shut, startling the both of them. Kokoro saw the sadness in her little sister's eyes. It looked as if she was about to burst into tears. She pulled out a small silk purple cloth and squatted in front of Hinata, patting away the sweat off her face.

"You know, Dad was hard on me too, Hinata. Don't take it personally. He just expects a lot from us because we are from the head branch. Just keep training and you'll do fine!"

"D-do you really think so... nee-chan? Maybe fa-father just hates me..."

"Noooooo, silly! He's like that with everyone, even mommy. I'm sure he will know how strong you are one day."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Kokoro then stood up, opening the sliding door. She reached out to her and Hinata curled her hand into Kokoro's, walking inside.

"Well, I have to go to work soon, okay? I'll bring you some deserts for you on my way home."

* * *

Kokoro had a small bag filled with dangos and a white rose in her hand. On her way home, she stopped to visit Rin's grave. She was about to set down the rose until she saw pink tulips in the small vase at the edge of her grave. She sat her rose gently on her grave as she squatted.

"Looks like you had a visitor today, huh?" She gently touched the pink tulips, "these are so beautiful!" She then closed her eyes and bowed her head as she knelt with her hands pressed together. "Happy birthday, Rin. I miss you."

She stood up and walked out of the graveyard, passing the memorial stone. From the corner of her eyes, she could see the boy in the ANBU suit standing near it. She stopped to observe him.

"It's him again...?" She mumbled, watching as the wind blew through his white hair. He stood very still, just glaring down at the memorial stone, with his hands in his pockets.

"He must of lost someone so important, too..." She sighed to herself, walking off.

* * *

"Kokoro-sama, you know how your father feels when you come home a little past dark."Ko lectured, reaching for the bag of deserts in her arm but she shook her head, denying his aid.

"It's fine! It's not like anything bad will happen anyways." She quickly kicked off her shoes; the pairs landing in opposite directions. Ko sighed fetching her shoes, putting it neatly away.

"Mommy, Dad, Hinata! I'm home!" Kokoro power walked towards the kitchen while Ko ran after her to help slide the door open. She glanced over her shoulders, "thanks Ko."

"ma'am." He bowed his head and then shut the door. She could hear his heavy footsteps fading from the area.

"You're a little late." Hiashi muttered.

She sat besides Hinata, opening up the bag of dangos and sat one down on her plate.

"I told you that I'd bring you some!"

Hinata looked up at her, cheeks blushing, "Ah! Thank you, nee-chan!"

"Here you are, Kokoro." Her mother said as she sat a bowl of miso soup on the table.

"Ah!" Her mouth began to water, she glanced up at her mother, "thanks mommy."

"Mhm." She walked back to the stove to get more food out for the family, setting them neatly on the table.

The family ate quietly until her father broke the silence

"Don't forget tomorrow we are training with your uncle and Neji."

"Tsk." His wife took a sip of her tea, "tomorrow is Kokoro's day off... She should relax."

Kokoro blew on the spoonful of soup before taking a sip. She swallowed it down and then spoke, "It's fine, mom. I need some training anyways. I haven't practiced in a really long time."

* * *

"I think I should be your body guard instead, Ko!" Kokoro joked as she slightly panted from their sparring.

Her father clapped for her, proud of how skilled her daughter was. He demanded, "You can rest now, Kokoro."

"Haiiiii." She bowed.

Ko was already standing beside her, holding out a small towel.

"Thank you, Ko." She smiled, patting away her sweat on the side of her forehead and cheek. The two of them walked side by side, heading towards the sidelines.

"Man, you got better, Kokoro! I use to beat you so easily!"

"What can I say? I'm 'the heiress' of the Hyuga clan." She mocked in his tone, then nudged him before the two sat down.

Hiashi looked at his brother from across the room, "you and Neji should spar next."

He nodded then looked at Neji, who nodded back.

Kokoro eyes widen in amazement on how brilliant Neji was. She interlocked her fingers together, smiling at him. "Sugoi! He's brilliant for his age. His technique is one of a kind!"

Her father grew angry watching the two. He couldn't understand why Hinata couldn't be like Neji. He threw up his hand and yelled, "alright, you can stop now, Hizashi!"

The two of them stopped sparring, and Kokoro's father rose to his feet. Hizashi bowed his head, and shortly Neji followed his father's lead, bowing his head too. Hiashi then walked towards the center of the room as the branch family walked back to their seats.

"Hinata, get up. It's your turn."

She gasped slowly turning her head to look at Kokoro. She looked down at Hinata. She had such a worried face. Kokoro smiled softly, nodding her head towards their father. "Don't worry. You'll do fine, Hinata. Don't be shy, okay?"

Hinata slowly rose to her feet and walked towards the center of the arena. Kokoro glanced across the room seeing Neji staring right back at her. She smiled at him and waved. He smiled back and waved as well. She then gave him a thumbs up and mouthed "good job." He just kept smiling at her until Hinata's sparring caught his attention. Hinata had quickly stumbled onto the ground.

"tsk," Kokoro bit her bottom lip, thinking to herself, 'damn it, Hinata... Get your shit together...' She gasped feeling murderous intent coming from her uncle. Her father, already caught onto this, quickly activated his curse seal. He collapsed onto the ground, grabbed at his head, and screamed. Neji began to tear up and called out to his father, crawling towards his side, seeing the activated curse seal glowing green. Kokoro quickly rose to her feet, Ko following her lead, trying his best to hold her back, not wanting her to get involved.

"Uncle!" She pushed away Ko's hand, running towards the other side of the room. Until her father held out his arm.

"Kokoro, don't!"

"But father..."

"Kokoro!"

She whimpered, doing what she was told.

He turned his attention to his brother, "Hizashi, because you are my brother, I am sparing your life. But I will not tolerate incidences like this again. Do not forget what your duty is..." He glanced at Ko, demanding for him to dismiss the two of them.


	3. Chapter 3

"So what happened?"

"It was so crazy... My uncle had some murderous intent and my father felt it and activated the curse seal my uncle was in so much pain and neji was like worried, sad, mad all at once and Hinata didn't know what was happening I can't believe this happened My father and mother argued all night." She said in one sentence, panting at the end of her story.

"Geez... being a part of the head Hyuga clan seems like hell."

"Kurenai... You had no idea."

"So... do you know what is going to happen?"

Kokoro sadly sighed, "My father and mother won't tell me a thing. But I noticed more guards around the house now. I mean... there is one following us right now, seven o'clock, about couple of feet away from us."

"I thought I could feel some weird presence around us..."

"It's fucking Ko. He's the worst at being secretive."

The two of them giggled until Kokoro stopped walking once she saw that they were passing the grave area. Kurenai noticed Kokoro stopping which made her stop as well. She turned around, "Is something wrong, Kokoro?"

The white eyed heiress pointed towards the memorial stone, seeing the boy again, "who is that? He's always here."

"Oh, him? Hatake Kakashi... He was part of my graduate class. He's around my age."

She pouted, staring at him, "Hatake... K-kakashi?"

"You don't know him?"

Kokoro shook her head, "I never seen him before."

"I mean, I guess that makes sense since you are two years younger than him, and he is in the ANBU so he isn't around town much often." Kurenai then grabbed onto her arm, tugging slightly, "come on... Gai and Asuma are probably waiting for us at the BBQ place already!"

Kurenai began to walk, dragging Kokoro along with her. She squealed being tugged by her.

"What's he like anyways?"

"Huh?" Kurenai looked at her confused, "why are you so curious about Kakashi? He wouldn't like you. He's kind of a jerk anyways."

She started to blush. "Kurenai... It's not like that! It's just that I always see him there." She claimed

Kurenai sighed, not wanting to talk about Kakashi, "He was such a smart ass, graduated at the age of 5, became a chunin at 6, or something like that, and became a jonin at the age of 13. He thinks he is better than everyone. Okay well, used to, well, sorta still does."

"What do you mean by that?"

Kurenai slid the door open to the BBQ place. "His teammates and sensei died, so that's why he's always there. He's a depressed little shit now, but at least he's not a jerk anymore... Kinda sad that he lost everyone though."

"Oh," Kokoro was about to say something else until she realized Kurenai was too fixated on Asuma and totally moved on from the conversation. "... I see..." She stood there ignoring her group of friends; too distracted thinking about Kakashi. He had lost his team, just like her.

"Kokoro?"

She shook her head, snapping back to reality, seeing the three looking at her.

"Aren't you going to say hi? Loser..." Asuma asked.

"Shushhhhhh! You can't talk to the Hyuga heiress like that, Asuma!" Kurenai joked.

The two laughed while walking off to the table.

Gai stroke his 'nice guy pose' "Kokoro-chan! Let's have an eating contest!"

She sighed, face palming, "Maybe next time, Gai."

* * *

Kokoro was carrying pink tulips in her arm, heading towards the memorial stone. She sweetly sighed seeing Kakashi standing in front of the memorial stone. Kokoro huffed before making her way towards the memorial stone, setting down the flowers, and bowing her head. She closed her eyes and pressed her hands together, sending them her blessings. She opened one eye and glanced at Kakashi; he was standing right beside her. She couldn't tell if he was looking at her because of his mask.

'Maybe I should introduce myself to him...' She swallowed hard, beginning to part her lips to speak to him, but he had already disappeared. She groaned, "Well, good try, Kokoro. Good try."

She looked back at the memorial stone, pressed her hand against the names of her teammates before walking off to work.

* * *

Kokoro tapped the end of her pencil on the table in a rhythmic beat as she stared at the clock on the wall. She sighed, resting her head in her hand.

"Damn it! I would get night shift the moment I come back to work..." She yawned throwing up her arms in the air, "it's two in the morning, Jesus..."

"Kokoro!"

"Huh? Oh Kaori..."

"There is someone who came back injured from a night mission. He needs stitches. Will you be the one to handle it? I have to check on another patient." She handed over a clipboard with the patient's information.

Kokoro stared at it without reading the paper work. She sighed and in a annoyed tone she let out, "alright..."

"Oh come on, it's not like you're doing anything anyways, Kokoro!"

She stood up and walked pass her, throwing her hand in the air, "yeah! yeah! yeah, Kaori."

She slid the door open while reading the information on the clipboard.

"Hello, I'm Hyuga Kokoro. I'll be your nurse for the night..." She then sat down the clipboard to pull out a needle and thread, and other things needed to stitch him up. She looked back down at the information sheet, "so, Kaori told me it's just a deep cut, huh? Just stitches and disinfection, okay?" Her eyes widen reading the name in her mind and then out loud, "Kakashi Hatake...?"

She looked up to see him without his ANBU mask for once. He had only one eye opened, and she noticed a scar down his left eye. He wore only his black undergarment, revealing his broad shoulders and muscular arms. And boy, she could not take her eyes off of him. She slowly walked over carrying a silver tray with her equipment. She dabbed alcohol on a rag to disinfect his wound. She reached out for his arm, but he didn't move one bit.

"Uhm, may I take a look at your wound?" She asked ever so nicely

He slowly held out his arm towards her, and with gentle care, Kokoro took off the badly wrapped up bandage to see how the wound looked. She winced, seeing how gross and deep it was.

"You're lucky it didn't cut through the major vein in your forearm. You'd be dead..." She pointed out before bringing the rag closer to his forearm. She glanced at him to warn, "this might sting a bit, okay?"

He was still unresponsive, staring blankly at his lap. So she proceeded dabbing on his wound gently. She watched him not even winced one bit from the pain. She pouted in disappointment on how unresponsive he was unlike her other patients, who would jump from the sting of alcohol. Kokoro always secretly enjoyed watching patients underestimate the pain of disinfecting wounds. She then began to sew him up trying to make conversation with him.

"I saw you earlier today." She pause waiting for a reply. "Not to sound all creepy, but uh, I see you there often when I go visit some old friends..." She paused again waiting for an answer. 'Why the fuck is he not answering?! I am talking to myself and this is very awkward.' But she continued to speak anyways, knowing that he was listening. She started to wrap up his forearm with bandages. "So... you stop at the memorial stone often... That means you lost someone during the war? Was it your teammate? Your best friend? A… lover?" He didn't answer again, so she sighed taking the tray near the sink to clean up. She patted her hands dry and grabbed the clipboard. "Well, you should be fine now. But I guess the doctors want you to stay over the night just in case. So goodnight, Kakashi-san." She slid the door open beginning to take a step out the room.

"Thank you... Kokoro."

Hearing his soothing voice for the first time, she stopped moving and swallowed hard trying to say something back to him before shutting the door behind her.

_'He finally spoke! What do I say?! 'You are welcome' or say 'no problem' to make it seem like I'm cool. I don't want to look stupid... Wait, why am I even worrying about this right now?!'_

"You're problem!" She yelled awkwardly before realizing she had mixed up the words. She squealed and turned around to face him. "I meant to say you're welcome but no problem at the same time so I mixed up the words... ha. ha. ha..." She waved her hands towards him, and then quickly shut the door behind her where she leaned against the door, breathing heavily.

He smirked to himself becoming more curious about this girl he had just met, but seen so many times at the grave yard. He kept his eyes on the door seeing the top of her head through the little window. He let out a chuckle before slowly lowering himself onto his bed to rest.

"Well, that was embarrassing." She muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

"Aw, come on! Stop being a little baby, Kakashi."

He annoyingly sighed; Asuma would not leave his apartment. "Asuma, I don't want to go to this festival."

"But you always went to them in the past! Why are you being such a girl now?" Asuma whined

"Tsk... I'll just be third wheel. Like last time!" Kakashi pouted, crossing his arms.

Asuma groaned, rubbing his head with the tip of his fingers, "Not this time! Kurenai is bringing one of her girlfriends this time! I swear! She's pretty freakin' cute, Kakashi! You have to come."

"Last time you said that, it was Gai. So no."

Asuma started to laugh, remembering last year's festival. He held onto his stomach from laughing too much and started to ramble on about time. Kakashi's face became serious, starting to close the door on him, "see? Bye."

"Wait! Wait! I'm just messing with you!" Asuma was still chuckling but tried his best to hold in his laughter. He placed his hand on the door to stop it from closing all the way.

Kakashi opened the door widely again, giving Asuma another chance.

"I'm serious this time. Her name is Kokoro Hy-"

"Hyuga?"

He pouted with one of his eyebrow raised high, "So you already know her? That's great then it won't be awkward!" He pulled Kakashi out of his house.

Kakashi groaned as he locked the door. The two of them walked to the festival together.

"Wait, how do you know her?"

"She was my nurse the other day when I came back from my mission."

Asuma moved his eyebrows up and down, "nurse…, huh? Haha."

"Asuma.."

"She's beautiful, right, right? That's why your ass came out the moment you heard her name. Haha!" He slapped him on his back.

Kakashi glared at him with his hands in his pockets, "I mean… She's cute, but I-"

"Oh, shut up. Just admit it."

"Asuma... Sometimes, I just want to kill you."

* * *

"Would you just relax already?"

"Kurenai, I swear, if you try to set me up with Gai again... I will kill you! That BBQ double date was hell..."

Kurenai giggled, "Don't worry! It's not Gai this time. He's busy on some mission anyways. So relax, okay?"

Kokoro patted her formal wear and muttered, "this dress makes me look fat…"

"You look fine! You look fine! Will you pick up your speed already?" Kurenai tugged onto her arm. She pointed at the two of them waiting near the entrance of the festival. "Look! I told you it isn't Gai! Now do you believe me?"

Kokoro stared, seeing Kakashi leaning against the pole with one of his foot pressed flat against the bottom of the pole with his hands in his pockets.

Kurenai grabbed her hand, dragging her towards the boys while waving at them. "Asuma! Kakashi! Hi!" She greeted.

"Where were you two? We've been waiting here for 30 minutes!" Asuma complained.

Kurenai held onto Asuma's arm, "it was all Kokoro's fault! She was being all shy and worried if it was Gai." She whispered the last part, but it was loud enough for Kokoro to hear.

The two of the chuckled as Kokoro face turned bright red with anger. Her trembling hands curled tightly into fists. _'I swear, one of these days... They are going to get it.'_

While Asuma and Kurenai walked hand in hand, Kakashi and Kokoro walked awkwardly beside one another behind the love birds. They walked in dead silence. She pouted with her arms crossed tightly against her chest.

_'Okay this is so much worse that when I was with Gai. I mean, at least he talked to me, right...?'_

"Hey, guys! Let's play this game!" Kurenai called out to the two of them, pointing to a little water game.

"What do we do?" Kokoro asked confused.

"Oh yeah, you never been to a festival yet, huh?"

"Geez, Kokoro, you must of been locked up until you've became a Jonin." Asuma joked before asking the man to get four little nets.

She held it in her hand trying to examine what to do with it.

"It's an easy game with no point, really... There are teams of two. Just try to catch as many little baby koi fish as possible. The team with the most fish gets to keep one of the koi fish they caught. So it will be me and Kurenai, and you and Kakashi. If you catch the golden koi fish, you get to keep it automatically and get your money back whether if you lose or win." Asuma explained, squatting down near the edge of the little pool. Everyone else followed his lead.

The four of them, alongside other villagers, began to gather as many fish as possible. Kurenai and Asuma were getting along so well while Kakashi and Kokoro lacked communication. She slowly scooped up one fish at a time while Kakashi tried to scoop multiple fish at once.

"Hey, Kakashi! Kokoro! Let's see who can find the golden koi fish first!"

She then began to speak up to Kakashi, wanting to beat the two of them so badly for being douchebag friends for the past few days. "Kakashi! We have to get the golden koi fish first and teach these little fucks who the real winners are!"

"Yeah, I agree." He nodded, glancing at her as she tried her best to scout for the golden koi fish.

She analyzed the little pond, finally seeing a golden tail form from under couple of koi fish. She pointed to it while tapping Kakashi on the shoulder, "I see it! I see it! Get it Kakashi-san. You're closer!"

He caught it with ease, "I got it, Kokoro!"

The two of them began to chant and cheer as Kurenai and Asuma saw how lovely they were finally getting along; they just smiled to one another.

Kakashi placed the koi fish in their little bucket of water and held it over the pond. He moved his face closer to the bucket, wanting a better look at the golden koi fish, but the fish jumped up from the bucket and slammed into his eyes causing Kakashi to drop the whole bucket back into the pond; losing all the fish they have caught.

"Ouch!" He grabbed onto his eye with slime all over his face.

Kokoro gasped seeing their bucket moving along the flow of the small pond. But she couldn't help but laugh at how a fish attacked Kakashi. She held onto her gut, covering her mouth; hiding her smile as she laughed loudly.

Between her laughs, she made out, "are you okay?"

He rubbed his eye, trying to wipe away the slime off his face repeating, "ouch" over and over.

This made her laugh even more. She reached towards his face and brought it close to hers. "Move your hands! Let me see your eye."

Their faces were only couple of inches apart. He slowly tried to open his eye; it was red and watery.

"You'll be fine." She moved away from him.

Kakashi was still pressing hard on his eye to stop the irritation.

"Kakashi, it looks like you're crying like a little bitch now!" Asuma teased

Kokoro started to laugh uncontrollably making her lose her balance. She stopped laughing once she felt her body moving forward towards the pool.

"Woahhh!" She screamed as she fell forward into the pond, luckily she had her hands out in front of her to break the fall; only her arms and shirt got wet.

Kakashi chuckled at her now. She slowly got back in her squatting position while wailing her arms. She started to laugh with Kakashi.

"Are you okay?" He asked, calming down.

She let out a sigh from the tension in her abs from laughing too much, "Yeah, I am okay."

"Hey, where did Asuma and Kurenai go?"

"Huh?" She looked towards the direction they used to be at, seeing neither of them in sight. She turned back to Kakashi, shrugging.

He stood up with his hand out. She smiled reaching for it.

"Wanna go play another game?"

She smiled showing teeth and nodded, "let's go!"

The two of them quickly ran together finding another fun game.

* * *

Kokoro walked with a medium sized brown teddy bear in her arms while Kakashi walked beside her with his hands in his pockets.

He glanced at her, watching her hold onto that teddy bear so tightly. He honestly wanted to let her in. In fact, Kokoro reminded him of Rin and Obito. She was so kind and genuine like Rin, but had the sense of humor like Obito. His heart was beating so fast, not knowing if he should take the first step. He knew that deep down, if he did tell her, she wouldn't question it. Well, here goes nothing..."Obito. Uchiha, Obito."

"Huh?" She turned her head towards him, confused.

"That's the friend that I visit..."

She softly sighed, looking away from him, staring at the ground. She didn't know how to respond to that. There was nothing she could honestly say. There was nothing more to say.

"Hey, the firework is about to start soon. We should find a spot to watch it."

She looked back up at him, "You're right! We should hurry."

They power walked, finding a nice place to watch it. They stood closely side by side, being stuck in a middle of a crowd. She looked up at the sky, waiting for the fireworks.

"Aw, come on, when will they start?" She whined.

A loud boom roared through the town, and in the corner of her eye, she could see colors of green, pink and blue forming.

"eek!" She jumped from the first few exploding of fireworks, grabbing hold onto Kakashi's upper arm, pressing her body against his side.

He gasped slightly, not prepared for her little burst of fright. She looked up at him and realized what she had done. She backed off him quickly and the two turned bright red. Both looked back up at the sky, enjoying the fireworks together. As much as she tried to enjoy the fireworks, she couldn't help but think of Kakashi's scent and the feeling of his warmth. Her heart was beating loud and her stomach was tingling with a sensation she had never felt before. She found herself craving for more, craving to be close to him again.

Kokoro slowly scooted a little closer, and with courage, she wrapped her arm around his; not looking at his direction once. He slightly tensed up at first and glanced down at her. He could tell she was embarrassed, but he had to admit, she had a lot of courage to be the first to make a move on him. Not many girls ever bothered with him, knowing how cold he was. She was definitely different from the other girls.

He could feel her hand slowly moving down his upper arm, gently making her way to his hand. At this point, he was playing tug-a-war; a battle between his heart and mind. He never had the intentions of getting close to her, but at the same time... He wanted to get to know this lovely girl, so he gave it a chance. Their eyes glanced at one another, and their fingers slowly interlocked.


	5. Chapter 5

"I thought I'd find you here..." Kokoro slowly walked towards Kakashi, who was focusing on the memorial stone. She stood beside him, laying down pink tulips on the edge of the stone and sent her blessings to her teammates. With her eyes closed, she could feel the cool breeze running through her hair. The sound of leaves scraped the ground as they blew away. She then focused her attention on Kakashi; he hadn't moved at all.

"I haven't seen you in awhile, Kakashi-san. It's been..." She tapped the tip of her index finger on her chin, "a week or so?"

He didn't bother to have any eye contact with her. "I've been busy on missions..." He tried is hardest to sound sincere, glancing into her eyes, "I'm sorry..."

She tilted her head, gave him a gentle smile and folded her hands together, "It's fine, Kakashi. I know you are a busy man with the ANBU." She then sighed, looking away from his gaze. She stared at the tulips, mumbling, "although... I wish we had more time together..."

"Hey..." He cleared his throat, feeling a little embarrassed, "I swear, we will get some alone time once I have free time. I promise." He said this while glancing back and forth from the ground to her eyes.

She happily sighed and her cheeks blushed. She just nodded in response, feeling too shy to say anything. Their eyes beamed down at the memorial stone. The more they stood there in silence, the more memories ran through her mind. Her hand softly stroked the outline of their names. Her eyes sadden and her lips started to quiver, trying to hold back her tears. Kakashi glanced down, noticing her about to break down.

"I miss them... Sometimes, I…" a tear roll down her cheek. She bit her bottom lip for a split second, "... I feel so lost without them..."

"Kokoro..." His voice was so soothing and low, feeling so much empathy towards her.

He watched the heiress as she curled her hand into a tight fist, and she let out a small chuckle. Kokoro smiled for a split second, thinking of some good old memories.

"They made me who I am today. Roku-sensei... He taught me everything there is to being a medical nin. Jin..." She smiled again, "he was always protecting me..." She giggled as tears kept rolling, "He never wanted anyone to hurt me or the rest."

He watched her talk, seeing so many emotions flowing through her as she spoke about her team. Her eyes lit up the moment she started to talk about Jin, but slowly, her eyes sadden again.

"Kina... She always encouraged me; her sister, Rin, as well."

He gasped, beginning to feel hot. He tightly clenched his hands in his pockets and sweat formed.

"Rin was such an inspiration to me, Kakashi... She was so sweet and helped me with my medic skills when I had trouble. She always brought treats for me and Kina.." She sniffled, quickly wiping tears away with the back of her forearm. "They wouldn't tell me what happened to Rin... All I know was that she was kidnapped by Shinobi of the hidden mist and was murdered..." Her eyes twitched with anger. She bit her bottom lip and her eyebrows furrowed inward as she curled her hands into fist. "I can't forgive who killed Rin! Those damn hidden mist shinobis!" She cursed.

Kakashi swallowed hard, beginning to feel his heart beating quickly, remembering the sight of Rin dying by his own hand. Kakashi's eye widen from panic. He could feel his breathing becoming irregular. He tried his best to hide his harsh breaths from her.

"Kakashi?" She gently grabbed at his upper arm, noticing he seemed to be out of it. He slightly shook his head, pushing away Rin's death out of his mind. He took in a deep breath. looking down at Kokoro's face, who looked quite concerned for him.

"Kakashi, are you alright?"

He blankly glared at her, trying to gather himself. She became more concerned.

"Kaka-"

"I'm fine..." He muttered between his breaths, removing her hand from his upper arm before walking off.

She took a step towards him, trying to grab a hold of him. "Kakashi..." She sighed, watching him flash away into thin air. "I'm beginning to hate how he does that..." She mumbled to herself.

* * *

"Asuma, is that youuuuu?" Kurenai, trying to sound sexy as she opened her door. Flipping her hair, but quickly let out a small scream. "Kakashi?" Kurenai asked as she opened the door to her apartment. She cracked the door a little bit wider, "What are you doing here?"

"Are you not going to invite me in?" He awkwardly asked, pretending not just see what he saw.

She growled, "Geez… With that kind of attitude? No..." She began to close the door, "Haven't changed a bit..."

"Wait..."

She paused, sighing to herself, opening the door again. "I'll hear you out... It's not so often you come visit me anyways. Come in."

She sat down on her couch as he stood awkwardly near the door.

"Are you going to sit or..."

He cleared his throat, "It'll be quick... It's about Kokoro... The worst thing just happened today."

"You got her pregnant?" She teased.

He face palmed, "Kurenai.. This is no joking manner, seriously."

She chuckled, "go on."

"She knows Rin."

"So?"

"Soooooooo, she said that she could never forgive the person that killed Rin. I didn't know they were close."

She looked down at her nails, "dude, you are in such a shit position..."

"What do I do?"

"How should I know?"

"Well, you guys are friends... You know her best, Kurenai…" He hatefully admitted.

She sighed, "True. She's usually nice... but when it comes to Rin or her teammates, anyone she cares for... She can get very scary. But you should tell her. She likes men who are true to himself and to others."

"If I do... She'll end up hating me and never wanting to talk to me again..." He honestly didn't want the same mistake with Rin or Obito. He mumbled, "I don't want to lose her."

"Awwwwwww. Hatake Kakashi is getting all lovey dovey! Damn, why couldn't you have met her sooner?"

"Kurenai!"

She waved her hand towards him, "yeah yeah, no joking manner. Why don't you just spend quality time with her and then wait for the right moment to tell her. By then, she will me maaaadly in love with you and will accept all your flaws and terrible past."

"Hm... you're right."

"Aren't I always right?"

"But you better not tell her. Okay, Kurenai?! It has to be me that tells her."

"Alright! Alright! Now since you are free in couple of days, you better take her out on cute romantic dates!"


	6. Chapter 6

~THREE WEEKS PASSED~

Kokoro sat there, resting her head in her palm. She kept playing with the BBQ cooking on the grill, staring blankly at it. All she could think about was Kakashi, and how long it's been since she last seen him. She slowly started to smile, remembering couple of their dates before he had left for a long mission. It's been two weeks since she's seen or heard from him.

"Kokoro?" Gai called to her, who sat beside her. He was worried since she had not eaten anything.

"Helloooooo?" Kurenai asked. Her voice rose, "KOKOROOOOO!"

Asuma cleared his throat. "Hoy, Hyuga!" He called, waving his hand in front of her eyes.

She shook her head, snapping back to reality. She looked at her friends, and their eyes all focused on her.

"Is something wrong, Kokoro-san?" Gai nicely asked.

Asuma tsked, already knowing what was wrong. He wasn't the type to really care about all this romance problems. He continued to eat his BBQ. Kurenai pouted, but then continued to eat, listening in to what Kokoro had to say.

She let out a long sigh, "It's nothing, guys. Sorry..."

"Are you sad because of Kakashi?" Gai asked so interested in her problems.

She nodded slightly, "I haven't seen him or heard from him since two weeks." Her tone was sadden.

"Kokoro!" Gai raised his voice, throwing his fist up and tears rolled down his face, "I miss him too!"

Her eyes kind of started to twitch, and her face turned into disgust, 'He's such a weirdo some times...' She laughed in her thoughts.

"Don't worry about it. Kakashi is suppose to come back soon. I think tomorrow." Asuma brought up before stuffing his face with BBQ.

"Besides, you two spent like everyday together before he left on his mission. All that cute little romantic dates he brought you on, and gifts he bought you, and that loooooooong time you two had the night before he had to leave." Kurenai said the last part quiet slow, and her eye brows moved up and down quickly.

The three of her friends started to look at one another giggling together, and then looked back at Kokoro. Her face turned red from their teasing.

She mumbled, "guys... It wasn't like that. He's not like that."

Kurenai glanced at the ceiling before speaking, "You know, you're actually right. He's so serious all the time... I wouldn't think he'd try anything with you."

Asuma and Gai laughed at Kurenai's teasing

Kokoro looked down at her lap, "stop it..."

"We are just kidding, Kokoro! Ever since Kakashi met you, he's not an ass anymore." Asuma tried to calm everyone down.

Kurenai swallowed her food before talking, "Asuma is right. He's beginning to lighten up for once."

"Mhm!" Gai flicked his chopsticks in his hand up towards the ceiling, "he even accepts my challenges more often now!"

"Now stop being such a downer and eat up! Your man is coming home soon!" Asuma grinned, digging in the BBQ.

"Kokoro, how did you get him to like you though... seriously?" Kurenai asked.

"Yeah! I would never had thought Kakashi would ever date." Asuma mumbled while chewing on his food.

She chewed on the inside of her cheek. "Mmm..." She shrugged, "I don't know. I never asked him why he liked me..."

Kurenai took a guess, "maybe it's because you're such a sweetheart."

Gai nodded, "probably! You get along with everyone!"

Asuma swallowed his whole cup of water, slamming it on the table and gasped for air. "Well, whatever it is... Keep it up, because I swear, you are the only one able to break through his walls."

* * *

The four of them walked home side by side after finishing their late dinner. Asuma looked at Kokoro. He called to her. "I was wondering... How are you okay with Kakashi?"

She furrowed her eyebrows, tilting her head in confusion, "what are you talking about?"

"You know because he k-"

Kurenai elbowed Asuma in the side, causing him to gasp for air. The four of them stopped walking.

"What the fuck was that for, Kurenai!" He looked up at her.

She gave him a serious look, signaling him to shut up before she killed him. Behind her, he could see Gai in the farthest side, shaking his head and motioning his hand, telling him not to bring it up. His eyes widen realizing Kokoro did not know what Kakashi had done yet.

Kokoro's eyes wandered at the three of them. "What is going on...?"

Asuma forced out a awkward laugh while rubbing the back of his head, "I was just wondering how you are okay with Kakashi because you don't even know how his face even looks like. Like what if he had big lips or something?"

"Yeah, he might be really ugly or something!" Gai also brought up, helping Asuma out.

Kokoro still felt like something was odd with her friends, but continued to disregard it and answer Asuma's question. She pouted her lips, and curled her hands into a fist, placing them firmly on her hips, "Looks isn't everything, Asuma!" She continued to take couple of steps before her friends, without turning, "Kakashi is a good guy, okay?! You guys just don't give him a chance. He may come off as an asshole, but he's actually really sweet and caring. I'm sure he's just keeping up a wall between you guys because you people aren't understanding. Don't be so judgmental..." She then walked off, throwing a hand up, "I'll see you three later." She stormed off, angered at how they would talk badly about Kakashi.

The three of them watched her. They waited until she was completely sucked into the darkness before speaking.

Kurenai smacked the back of Asuma's head.

"Ow!" He grabbed at the stinging pain, "what was that for?"

She held out a fist towards him, "That was a close one, okay! You almost let it slip."

"I forgot, okay...?"

"Don't forget that I made a promise to Kakashi. He has to be the one to tell her eventually…"

Gai sighed, "Keeping a secret from a friend isn't right, guys."

Kurenai let out a sigh too, "I know, but it's for Kakashi... Even though he was always cold towards us, he's still our comrade, our friend."

* * *

Kokoro slowly slipped through some night guards, tippy-toeing in her backyard. She had her back pressed against the wall tightly looking to her left and right to make sure it was clear. She then slowly opened her window, the creak of the window opening made her face cringe. She hoisted herself up on the ledge of her window and slid into her room. She closed her window shut, sighing in relief. The room was dark, but dimmed from the full moon shinning through the tinted windows. She quickly unbuckled her boots and kicked them off, then walked towards her long closet and took off her clothes; stripping down to her bra and panties. She reached into her closet, pulling out a loose crop white tank top. Luckily, she had her own little bathroom in her room where she went in to wash up.

She finished brushing her teeth and began to wash her face. She thought she heard a little thump noise, making her turn off her faucet. She quickly stood up and stood there in silence, looking at her own reflection in the mirror. She watched water drip down her face as she tried to listen to her surroundings. After a minute, she sighed, "Must have been my imagination," and then grabbed a pastel pink towel from the railing, throwing it around her neck, and beginning to damp away the water from her face and neck. She shut the light off, walking back into her room.

She gasped feeling a slight breeze run pass her. She looked at the windows, seeing one of them cracked open. The heiress grabbed a kunai off the little wooden stand right beside the bathroom door, feeling a presence coming towards her. She swung but missed while the person grabbed her wrists. The intruder grabbed her by her throat and with their foot, they slid it between her feet, knocking one of her foot off the ground causing her to lose balance. Kokoro fell backwards onto the ground while the person laid on top of her, holding her down.

The person still had their hand gripped tightly around her wrist, making sure she would not be able to use the kunai. She struggled, realizing she could not free herself, and the weight of the person made her know it was a man. She started to scream, but he quickly covered her mouth with his hand. Her scream was muffled.

"Sh sh sh shhh..." His faced moved closer to hers, "Kokoro... It's just me!" He whispered.

The moonlight then shinned on his face, revealing Kakashi. He removed his hand off her mouth and a sigh slipped from her lips. Her grip around the kunai relaxed, and he managed to kick it away from them.

"Ka-kakashi... How'd you get in here?!" She asked in a soft tone.

"I passed the night guards and climbed into your window."

"Kakashi!" She raised her voice with concern, "You don't have that much time... Eventually they will sense your chakra."

"I know. But... Uh" He stuttered, glancing away from her gaze, "I just wanted to surprise you? or whatever, you know?"

Her eyebrow raised and she smirked. "You missed me, didn't you?!" She guessed.

He got off her quickly and the two of them sat down beside each other, he waved his hands at her, "Psh! No... Why would I? Why would you think that? Psh." He denied.

She quietly giggled, "Alright, whatever you saayyy!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Morning, mom, dad, Hinata."

"Just in time for breakfast, Kokoro." Her mother said looking over her shoulder while washing pots and pans at the sink.

"Where have you been lately, young lady?"

Kokoro sighed as she walked towards the dinner table, kissed the top of Hinata's head, and then sat beside her. "I've been... busy. You know..." She mumbled, lying.

He just let out a growl muttering things to himself already knowing she was lying. He continued reading his newspaper and sipped on tea.

Kokoro's mother sat down a plate of miso soup and freshly baked bread.

Kokoro smiled, "Thanks, mom."

"Mhm!" She smiled back before going back to cleaning up around the kitchen.

They all sat there quietly. Kokoro listened to the sounds around her; her mother's clinging and clattering dishes as she washed them, her father sitting across from her making ruffling noises as he turned the pages of his newspaper, and Hinata playing with her building blocks.

"Dad... how come we don't train with uncle and cousin no more?" Hinata asked in a timid voice, breaking the silence.

Their mother turned off the faucet and the clinging dishes stopped. Kokoro eyed her father the whole time waiting for an answer. She watched his eyes move back and forth as he continued to read his newspaper, flipping to the next page.

"Father...?" Hinata started to ask again.

Their mother turned towards the family with her hands on her hip, "It's because father doesn't want you to see them anymore, Hinata."

Her eyes sadden, "wh-why?"

"Oh, I don't know! Why don't you ask your father?" She rudely replied.

He slammed his newspaper on the table making Hinata and Kokoro flinch. "Honey, the kids do not need to know."

"Oh, why?! Eventually they will find out anyways. Once Kokoro knows, how do you think she will react?!"

"Enough!"

Kokoro looked up from the table, glanced at her father to her mother, then back at her father, where his eyes finally met with hers.

"Father...What is mom talking about?" Silence came over the room. Kokoro could feel her heart racing, and her face felt hot, and a rage of anger came over her. She stood up, slamming her hand onto the table and repeated her question in a louder and meaner tone.

"Nee-chan..."

She looked down at her baby sister; she had fear in her eyes. Kokoro sighed, squatting right beside Hinata. As she was about to speak, the door slid wide open.

"Is everything alright in here?" Ko asked politely but knew exactly what was going on.

Kokoro's and Ko's eyes met. He nodded already knowing what she was going to ask.

She smiled the most fake genuine smile she could. "Hinata, why don't you go play in the backyard or in your room with Ko for a little awhile? Okay? Sister needs to speak to mommy and daddy."

"But..."

"No 'buts' Hinata." Kokoro cursed at herself. She sounded just like father.

Hinata's eyes sadden but understood. "Okay, nee-chan." She slowly stood up, glaring at Ko with her huge innocent white eyes and then back at her sister.

"Come on, Hinata," Ko encouraged. She slowly walked towards him and reached for his hand. He started to turn, but stopped after noticing Hinata's hesitation. She looked back at her family with concern. "It'll be fine, Hinata-sama." He shut the door, walking off. Kokoro stood there waiting for their footsteps to fade before talking.

"Father, mother…What is going on?"

"Are you going to tell her, or do I have to, Hiashi?"

He took a deep breath and exhaled harshly, closing his eyes, "Uncle Hizashi is dead..."

She gasped, "wh-what are you talking about?! How… what happened?!"

"He... I... It's hard to explain, k-"

"How is it hard to explain?!" Kokoro cut him off. Her voice rose with anger as she pointed at her father, "Did you do it?! Because of what happened when we were training with them?! Is this what it is all about?! How could you!?" She stormed off without even hearing an explanation. Her mother called for her, but it was too late, Kokoro already ran across the backyard and leaped over the wall.

Her tears rolled down her face as she ran. She panted but did not stop running. She ran pass villagers, dodging and pushing through each and every one of them. She could hear couple of villagers calling out for her; telling her to watch where she was going, but she didn't care. When she finally reached the grave yard, she stopped running. Out of breath, she pressed her hand against the red pole, panting hard, trying to catch her breath. She walked towards Rin's graveyard and slightly gasped when she saw Kakashi squatting in front of her grave.

Kokoro couldn't understand why he was there, so with curiosity, she made her way towards him with caution.

"I'm sorry, Rin. I wish I could have kept Obito's promise in protecting you, but because of my carelessness. I ended your life... Rin, I'm sor-"

"Y-You killed Rin?!"

Kakashi gasped, looking over his shoulder, "Kokoro!" He quickly stood up and took a step towards her, but she took a step backwards away from him.

"This whole time that we have known each other... You were the one that killed Rin and never told me?!"

He took another step closer with his hand reaching out towards her. "Kokoro, it's not what you think. I was going to tell y-"

"Yeah right! I'm tired of all these secrets being kept from me! First my parents, and now you?!" Her voice began to shake, and tears started to form from her eyes.

He looked at her with concern, "what are you talking about? Your parents...?" He then shook his head, trying to cut to the point, "I swear, I was going to tell you. I just didn't know how to yet. I sw-"

"Liar! You're a liar!" She screamed running off.

"Kokoro, wait!" He chased after her, being able to grab hold of Kokoro's arm.

She tugged away from his grip and shoved him back, "Don't touch me!" Her tears rolled down her face and in a timid voice, "I don't want to see you anymore..."

The pain in her voice and eyes... it just made his heart drop. He was left speechless and felt even more ashamed of himself now. He sighed, mentally beating himself up. This was why he was afraid to give it a chance. He didn't want to hurt anyone ever again, yet here he was... Fucking up again.


	8. Chapter 8

"Lady Kokoro, a young man by the name of Kakashi is here to see you."

Kokoro laid in her bed, not moving one bit, only staring at the part of the wall where the sunlight struck from the cracked door. She pulled her sheet higher, covering her head.

"Tell him I am not here."

Her servant sighed, "But he's a cute young man, Kokoro-sama!"

"I know..." She mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Mei. Just tell him I am not here though."

She sighed disappointed, "alright…"

Kokoro then heard footsteps coming into her room. They passed by her, and she could hear the person opening her windows.

"Why are you in the dark when it's such a nice day out today, Kokoro-sama?"

She groaned, "Ko, not right now."

He sighed, kneeling down besides her and pulled off the sheets. He looked down at her as she buried her face in her pillow. "Stop being so childish!"

"I'm not being childish!" She protested.

"You don't even know the whole story."

"What else is there to know?"

"A lot."

She raised her head from her pillow, "a lot?"

He nodded. He pulled out a letter from his sleeve.

She sat up, wrapping her blanket around herself, "what is that?"

"Your father requested me to give this to you. He'd do it himself, but he knows that you would have never taken it if he did."

"I don't want it." She looked away pouting.

"I suggest you reconsider your choice, Kokoro."

She looked back at him and saw how serious he was. Even though he was the worst at staying hidden from her while watching out for her, he was always so wise and gave the best advice. She looked down at the letter, and in big letters: To Kokoro. She gasped, noticing the writing was not her father's. She snatched it out of Ko's hand, beginning to tear the letter open while Ko slowly crept towards the exit of her room.

"Your father and mother will be out for the week on some business trip. If there is anything you need, please let me know, Kokoro-sama." He then shut the door behind him, leaving her to find out the truth on her own.

_My dearest niece,_

_I am sorry that I could have not seen you before you found out about the news. Knowing the type of person you are, you will probably blame your father for what has happened to me, so I prepared this letter for you to clear things up. While you were out working your night shifts at the hospital, a thief kidnapped your sister, wanting our kekkei genkei. Your father managed to stop him, but found out the kidnapper was the ambassador of Kumogakure. To avoid war, we had to give up your father's head, but as my duty to protect the secret of our clan, I gladly took your father's place. So please, do not blame your father. I wanted this. More importantly, I wanted to be free from this cage I am destined to live. I hope you understand... Please, please watch over Neji._

Her eyes watered up and her breaths were hard. She couldn't believe this had all happened. She pressed the letter against her heart, feeling her breaths becoming irregular. She dropped the letter in her lap and held tightly to her head, tugging slightly at the roots of her hair. Her breathing picked up and tears silently dripped from her eyes. Her tears splashed on the letter and caused the ink to run.

* * *

"Kokoro?"

She walked into Kurenai's apartment, not even waiting for her to invite her in. Kurenai gasped, just watching her fall down onto her couch. She closed the door and sat in front of Kokoro. She looked so emotionless just staring off into space. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were stained red, there were dried tear streaks down her face, and bags under her eyes.

"Jesus, Kokoro... You look like a fucking mess. What's going on? Is this about Kakashi?"

"You knew... huh? All three of you knew and you guys didn't tell me..." Her voice cracked trying to hold in her tears.

Kurenai sadly pouted, "We hated keeping that secret from you... But I promised Kakashi th-"

"You chose him over me?"

"Kokoro, that's not what I meant. He wanted to tell you on his own when he was ready. That's why none of us told you, because he wanted to be the one who would tell you. You blew it out of proportion though."

"How?!" Her voice rose with anger.

"Because you never bother to listen to what people have to say!"

Kokoro gasped, shutting up and realized it was true. She had not once listened to any explanations the past two days.

"I wasn't suppose to tell you, but... Rin wanted to die." Kurenai mumbled.

Her eyes widen, "what do you mean, Kurenai?"

"Not a lot of people know this, but ninjas captured Rin and turned her into a jinchuriki, their plan was to let her go back into our village and destroy it. She knew what their plans were and asked Kakashi to kill her, but he wouldn't. So she waited until Kakashi used raikiri and leaped in front of him. She wanted to die in the hands of the person she loved..." She sighed, "quite a tragic love story, huh?"

Kokoro bit her bottom lip, beating herself up mentally. She softly mumbled his name to herself.

* * *

She stood in front of Kakashi's apartment, staring at his green door. She was nervous and felt really bad for what had happen. Even though she did not know how to say it, she knew she had to apologize. Kokoro closed her eyes, took in a deep breath and exhaled, "I can do this..."

She held her breath as she knocked on his door. Footsteps could be heard from the other side of the door, making her hold her breath even longer. He slowly cracked the door open.

"Kokoro?" He asked looking through the crack door. He then opened the door widely when he knew it was her.

"I'm... I'm so-" She gasped, just feeling Kakashi hugging her right away. The white eyed heiress could feel his muscle tensing as he held tightly onto her. His arm reached up towards her back, gently caressing the center of her back. He had his other arm's hand holding the back of her head as she rest against his chest as he cradle her in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Kokoro. I really am. I wanted to tell you. I wanted to tell you everything, but I was scared to hurt you. I just couldn't find the right words to explain it all. I don't know what I was thinking..."

She slowly wrapped her arms around him clenching tightly to the back of his blank shirt, listening to the sound of his heart beat. "I'm sorry too. I am so sorry, Kakashi."

After hugging for awhile, he invited her inside his apartment where they drank tea together or more so where he watched her drink her tea. Kakashi explained his story into more details. She wanted to know every little thing about his adventures with his teammates, Rin and Obito. His story touched her heart so dearly: their triangle love, his seriousness about missions, his rival between him and Obito, how Obito's words taught him the true meaning of what comrades and friends were, both of their deaths... She finally understood Kakashi a little more after hearing his stories. It was heartbreaking what he had to go through, and it reminded her of how similar they were.

He noticed her trailing off in her own thoughts. So to bring her back to his attention, he slipped his fingers between hers from across the small table. She shook her head noticing his fingers interlocked with hers. Their eyes met and she hid her smile by biting her lip and pouting.

"Kakashi... It's your birthday tomorrow, right?"

He nodded.

"Let me make it up to you and take you out for your birthday. Is that okay, Kakashi-san?

He glanced away from her gaze. His birthday, huh? He couldn't remember the last time celebrating his birthday with anyone... It's been too long. He didn't know if he was excited about it or nervous. It was not something he would normally do. He stuttered, "Uhm... I don't know..."

She tilt her head and sadly pouted, "aw, do you have work?" Her voice was so pure and innocent.

How could he reject her? Besides, he upset her, so why not let her do this for him?

He sighed, trying to give an excuse to say yes. He let go of her hand and cleared his throat, cracking his neck nervously. "Su-sure."


	9. Chapter 9

Kokoro roamed the street stores of Konoha trying to find Kakashi a perfect gift for his birthday. The sun was out, no clouds in the sky, and the streets were filled with villagers. She sighed with her shoulders rising upwards; almost covering her ears with them. The road before her cleared, making her look down at the dirt path as she walked.

"What does Kakashi even like...?" She mumbled. "Hmm?" She slowly came to a stop, seeing red wooden sandals coming into her view. She gasped, knowing who it was. She smiled, seeing his long white spiky hair, and his perverted smile made her softly giggle.

"Jiraiya-sama!" She said excitedly.

He chuckled, rubbing the top of her head and messing her hair up slightly, "Kokoro-chan! I haven't seen you in a long time, huh?!"

She groaned as he playfully rubbed her hair; later running her fingers through her hair to comb it.

"How come you are in town?"

"Huh?!" He was shocked. He curled his hands into fists and placed them firmly at his waist, moving his face closer to hers, "I can't come visit my own village, Kokoro?!"

"Oh, shut up... You know that's not what I meant."

"I know! I know! I was only trying to joke around, sheesh!"He sighed as he stretched, "Well, I'm just here to report in to the third, and..." He paused, starting to blush and smile in a creepy way, "I'm here to do some research... Hehehe."

Kokoro rolled her eyes, "Jiraiya-samaaaaa!" She called sluggishly, already knowing what he meant by 'research.'

"But enough about me," He quickly waved his hand up and down towards her, "what are you up to?"

She pouted, "I'm trying to shop for a gift, but I don't know what to get him."

"Hm?! 'HIM', did you say?" His eyes widen with curiosity as he shoved his face closer to hers, waiting for an answer.

She yelped, not knowing he would react this way. She backed up a bit, "Uhm, yeah..."

"Ouuuuu, is this a boyfriend?" Jiraiya teased.

She blush bright red, feeling all the heat rushing to her face. Kokoro slowly nodded, too embarrassed to say a word.

"Hehehehe!" Jiraiya jumped beside her with his hands touching both her shoulders. "What's his name!?"

"Well..." She hesitated for awhile because she knew Jiraiya knew him.

"Oh, come on! Don't be shy!"

She sighed. "Hatake Kakashi" She said softly.

Jiraiya gasped, "whattttttt! No way! You are totally not dating Hatake Kakashi!"

Her pale face grew even redder than it was as the villagers walked by had their heads turned towards the two of them hearing his words. He stood there laughing and nudging her in the side with his elbow, continuing to joke around about their relationship.

She could feel that heat of embarrassment turning into anger and smacked him in the head, causing him to shut up.

"Jiraiya! This isn't laughing matters, okay?"

He rubbed the bump on his head, "I was just teasing you... jeez. Besides, he's a nice boy, who's gone through a lot. It's nice to see that he is finally opening up a little bit. I think you're good for him."

Her eyes lit up, "really?!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He ignored how fluttered she was and quickly pulled out a small teal book from his jacket. "Here."

She furrowed her eyebrows, reaching for the book in his hand. She stared at the cover and rolled her eyes, "Jiraiya! I am not giving Kakashi a porn book for his birthday!"

"Oh, come on! There is no harm. I mean, he's turning… What? Eighteen this year? It'll be good for him." He shrugged and then quickly moved closer to her face, whispering in her ear, "besides, maybe he can get some tips from this book for you know whaAAAaaaat."

Kokoro quickly smacked him in the face, "HENTAI!"

* * *

She nervously knocked on the door of Kakashi's apartment. She had a bunch of things in her hands: food to cook dinner, movies and snacks to eat while watching, and of course, her gift that she felt unsure of. She sighed, waiting for him to open the door. His heavy footsteps started to approach the door as she muttered to herself 'I hope he likes this gift...'

She quickly smiled the moment the door flung open and their eyes met. She motioned her hands to him to show all the things she carried. "Happy birthday, Kakashi-san!" She cheerfully said, jumping up and down slightly.

He let out a small chuckle while rubbing the back of his neck out of nervousness, "Thank you, Kokoro."

The two of them bonded together as they cooked fried rice, then sat down together at the small table as he watched her eat.

"You're not gonna eat?" She asked concerned.

"Uhm, I will eat it. Don't worry. It's just…" He didn't know how to put things into words; he didn't want her seeing his face if he ate, but his stomach was sure growling with hunger. He swallowed hard and cleared his throat, "…It's just, I'm not hungry at the moment. But I promise I'll eat it later, okay?"

She shrugged and continued to eat, "whatever…"

The two of them later discussed about their day following along with their stories about their time in the academy and the chunin exam.

"Ahhhh." She leaned back in her chair as she finished her last bite, slowly rubbing her belly in a circular motion . "I didn't know you were such a good cook, Kakashi. I'm a bit surprised!"

"Hmph!" He showed a bit of disappointment in his face, "Well, I do live on my own, so I have to learn how to cook for myself. Besides, who said women were the only ones that were good at cooking?"

She smiled, "maybe you should promise me you'll cook for me one day then? I have always wanted breakfast in bed!"

He glanced down.

_promises..._

His heart ached hearing that word. In fact, he hated that word. He sighed, suddenly coming to a stand and grabbed the plates. Kakashi walked towards the sink and started to wash them. Her smile vanish when he didn't make the promise. She sighed while watching him for a bit. It sadden her that Kakashi couldn't be more open with her. Those thoughts disappeared when she realized her eyes locked on his arms. She couldn't take her eyes off him. She liked how his muscles would tense in his arms as he washed the plates, moving them in a circular motion. Her eyes widen and her lips parted just staring at him in awe.

"Kokoro?"

She quickly blinked couple of times, shaking her head before stuttering. "H-huh?"

Kakashi was looking over his shoulders, still running the faucet, "I said, can you hand me the pot and bowls we used to cook so I can wash it."

"Oh!" She slid the chair out quickly causing a loud dragging noise, and then moved to the stove to grab the rest of the dishes that needed to be wash.

She brought all of them over and sat them in the sink. "Mind if I help you?" She asked, but already started to make herself at home; turning the faucet towards the other side of the sink and started to wash.

"Can I ask you a question?"

He muttered, "why not?"

"Do you like to live on your own?" She awkwardly asked, afraid it would upset him.

"Its... okay. I got used to it... Why do you ask?"

"Mmm. I'm just curious. In the future, I want to have my own apartment, you know? But I doubt that would ever happen... Since I'm the Heiress of the Hyuga Clan." She sighed, "I guess, all I can do is dream about it, huh?"

As much as she tried to start a conversation with him, he always changed the subject. He flicked his hands, getting all the drips of water off his hands and then gently pat them on a cloth while she continued to finish up the rest of the dishes.

"Well, since I am done rinsing, I will heat up popcorn and get the chocolate out. What movie do you wanna watch?"

She honestly wanted to get to know him better; have deeper talks. But... At least she was able to be in his life, and that was all that matters right now. She softly smiled before replying, "how about we watch that Korean Drama I bought? Shut Up Flower Boy Band?"

"Tsk... What else are the choices?" He asked while heating up popcorn.

Kokoro gently put the last dish away on the rack and pat her hands dry, walking over to the counter. "I bought that one, Mean Girls or Powerpuff girls."

He sighed, "What's that Shut Up Boy Flower Band about?"

"It's Shut Up Flower Boy Band! And it's about these poor boys, who are in a band, and they end up going to a rich school and deal with situations. It's a good drama."

"Fine..."

She jumped with excitement, "yay! I'll set it up! We can just watch the first episode, since I need to be home before eleven." She threw in the disk. "Do you have pillows and blankets?"

"In the small closet." Kakashi replied as he pulled out the popcorn from the microwave.

She grabbed a bunched and started to lay them all out on the floor. They shut the lights off and started to watch the episode. He sat there, trying his best to pay attention. He annoyingly sighed and glanced at her. She was munching on popcorn and really into the episode; her eyes were glued onto that TV. Kakashi reached for a popcorn and chucked it at her face. She flinched and glared at him.

"What was that for!?"

"Try to catch it in your mouth." He demanded.

She turned back to the TV, "I'm trying to watch!"

He threw another one at her. "Do it. Try to catch it in your mouth."

She groaned, _Ahhhhh_, her mouth was wide open and he chucked one into her mouth. She munched on it with her fists towards the ceiling, "got it! Now your turn!"

He crossed his arms, "Nah, I'll pass..." _Again with the whole mask thing..._

A frown formed on her face, "Aw, come on! I did it. Now it's your turn..." She whined.

"No."

She pouted, "fine..." and then grabbed a handful of popcorn and tossed it at him. All of it bounced off his face and he gave her a glare as she giggled to herself.

* * *

"You had a gift, right?" Kakashi asked while turning off the TV.

Her cheeks turn rosy. "Mhm..."

"Go get it, I'll clean up."

"Hai" She stood up and walked towards the kitchen grabbing the gift. She held onto it tightly as she walked back to him.

"Alright! Let me open it."She hesitated, not moving. He motioned his hand to her, "come on, hand it over..."

"Mmm..." She nibbled on her bottom lip, rocking back and forth slightly.

He sighed, "What is wrong? Afraid I won't like it or something?"

She looked away from his gaze, nodding.

But honestly, how could he hate it? He hadn't received a gift since... He's turned into a Jonin. It's been awhile, and in fact, deep down, he was a little excited. He snatched it out of her hand and looked at the nicely wrapped up gift. Behind his mask, he was smiling. She whimpered, still afraid he wouldn't like it. He tore it open and stared at the teal book.

"Make-out paradise?" He looked up from the book and looked into Kokoro's eyes.

"Eh, eh, eh..." She rubbed the back of her head as her whole face turned red.

Kakashi chuckled, "This is Jiraiya's book, huh?"

"Well... I ran into him, and he recommended me to give this to you for your 18th birthday. I'm sorry if it wasn't something you expected. I know... It's a terrible gif-"

"Well, I love to read." He admitted.

"Really?!" Her eyes twinkled.

"Uhhhh... Tsk, yeah, but it's whatever..." He mumbled while sitting down the book on the table.

"Oh..."

He glanced at the clock, "well you should get going now. It's 10:30. I don't want to get in trouble with the Hyuga Clan."

"Yeah, you are right. Plus you have work early tomorrow, right?"

He nodded, showing her out.

She smiled, "alright, sorry for keeping you up late. I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Okay, Kokoro. Get home safe."

"Will do!" She called out slamming the door behind her.

The moment she left, he ran back into the kitchen and started to read the book.


	10. Chapter 10

~A FEW DAYS LATER~

The halls were empty, quiet, and filled with darkness. As Kokoro sat the desk in her small office, the slightest sound could easily distract her: The buzzing and flickering of the light above her, the steady ticking of the clock roared far in her ears, and the water dripping loudly from the nearby sink. All caused her irritation. She let out a small groan as she threw her head up, grasping at her long locks of hair and dug deep at the root.

She complained, "I will never get these medical documents sorted out in time!" She sighed looking at the piles of manila folders stacked high on the side of her desk. Kokoro was working the night shifts again. Something she hated the most. "Hm?" She turned her head towards the door hearing a knock.

The door slowly opened and one of her coworker's head stuck out her head into the room, "Hey, Kokoro-chan! You have a patient who just came in!" She waved the clipboard in her hand.

"At this time of night?" Kokoro questioned to herself out loud.

She sighed and quickly began to stack up the pile of documents that was spread out on her desk and walked over to grab the clipboard. The nurse nicely opened the door wide for her to exit the office office.

"I'm surprised you aren't complaining this time, Kokoro-chan!"

She looked down at the clipboard, scanning the information and replied, "It's better than organizing paperwork."

"Yeah, true. Well, see you later, Koko-chan!"

She let herself into the patient's room. He was sitting on the side of the bed, holding onto his wounded shoulder. She pouted at him, slapping the clipboard against the hard metal table pushed back against the side of the wall. She walked over to the cupboard to put on plastic gloves.

"Kakashi-san, what'd you get yourself into this time...?" She started to lecture, and he let out a deep sigh already knowing that was what he was going to get. She slapped his bad shoulder. "What's with your attitude?"

He winced and moaned from the pain, and she let out a concern gasp, beginning to embrace him gently.

"Oops! I'm sorry, I forgot."

"It's fine, it's fine." He reassured her.

"Let me take a look." She asked, motioning her hands towards his wound. She examined it carefully, touching around the wound ever so gently. "It looks fine. Not too deep. But you'll need stitches, and I'll obviously disinfect it. But what about your other wound?"

She started to reach at his scratched up mask which was practically falling apart. She could tell there was blood, and maybe a small cut or so.

"Don't!" He quickly smacked her hand away.

A gasp slipped between her lips, "Kakashi..." Her voice was so soft, and she just looked shocked while staring hard at his face. He was cold towards her and looked angered.

Kakashi let out a soft gasp, quiet enough for her not to hear it, realizing what he's done. His face pretty much shocked as well; Eyes widen, eyebrows arched high, and slowly his face became relaxed, and his eyes began to droop.

"Kokoro... I didn't mean to..."

She forced a smile upon her face. "It's fine."

There was an awkward pause between them so she turned her back quickly towards him, beginning to walk forward, "I'll just go get the stuff to patch you up."

She pat away blood oozing out from his wound before continuing to sew him up. He watched her, focusing on how focused she was with patching him up. He analyzed every part of her features. From her nicely straight combed black hair to her soft stunning white eyes and her rosy cheeks that brought out her light pale skin, and he couldn't have forgotten about her nude lips that he lust to plant kisses on. But the only thing holding him back was his mask.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

He swallowed hard; she had her eyes on her work the whole time, yet could sense him looking at her. He let out a chuckle, "nothing..."

"Okaayyyyy, whatever you say."

He scrunched one side of his face as she sewed the last part to close the wound together, pulling the thread to tighten it shut.

"I'm sorry..."

She stopped in mid work, focusing on Kakashi. His eyes met hers after awhile, and he said those words again.

"For what?"

"For earlier, obviously…"

She looked away from his gaze, grabbing at the scissors and cut off the extra thread. "I said it was fine."

"Well, I know you say that. But I just wanted you to know that I was sorry."

"Well, if it makes you happier, then I accept your apology." She stood up from the side of bed and pulled off the plastic gloves, tossing them into a nearby garbage can. "Kakashi, if you don't take care of yourself more, you'll end up getting so many stitches. You'll end up looking like all your body parts were sewed on!"

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head letting out an awkward "eh-eh" kind of laugh. "Sorry, Kokoro. I'll try to be more careful from now on."

She quickly turned around with her fists against her hips, "I doubt that."

He couldn't help, but admit she was totally adorable when she lectured him. As much as he wanted to tell her that... He couldn't. It was too embarrassing.

She walked over and sat down next to him. "I know you aren't supposed to talk about anything that goes on in the ANBU... But is everything at work okay? I just know that the Hokage is focusing on finding Orochimaru. How's that going?" She glanced at him.

"I don't want to talk about it, Kokoro..." His voice was low.

"Did something happen?"

Nothing but silence answered her. She let out a sigh in frustration and rose out of bed, walking towards the cabinet. He climbed in bed and watched her as she grabbed things out of the cabinet, setting them on a tray. The moment she turn towards him, he flipped over and grabbed the sheets, covering himself up to his neck. He wanted to avoid contact at this point. She was suppose to be an escape from work, yet here she was speaking about it... It was the last thing he wanted. She pouted, knowing he was trying to avoid her. It drove her crazy. How he could be so sweet and then so cold to her the next, but she forced a smile and walked over, setting down a tray full of ointment, bandages, and a nurse mask at the small table beside the bed.

"These are for your face scratches and a temporary mask. I'll bring you a new mask tomorrow, okay? Good night, Kakashi-san."

* * *

She stormed into Kakashi's hospital room. He was reading the book she had gave him for his birthday. He had his hand pressed against his lips, chuckling to himself. She groaned in disgust, walked towards the window, and pulled the blinds wide open. He let out a groan, covering his eyes from the sunlight.

"Hey, Kokoro! What are you doing?!"

"What does it look like? I'm opening the blinds. What are you? A vampire?"

"Dracula." He quickly responded without looking away from his book

She turned around snatching the book out of his hand.

"Kokorooooooo!" He whined.

She waved it in front of his face. "I should have never gotten you this book! All you ever do is read it on your free time. What is it? Like your 6th time reading this? You pervert."

He snatched it right back from her, "actually, it is my 10th time reading it, and says the one who got it for me, huh?"

"Yeah, remember when you said it was 'whatever'? Kakashi… You drive me crazy." She mumbled, grabbing at the roots of her hair.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." He couldn't think of a come back, and she was right. Kakashi was always doing the opposite of what he truly felt, and as much as he knew she knew about this, he couldn't stop the habit of doing it. He just knew that today had to be the day he would break away from his old habits. If he wanted to correct the mistakes he made in the past, he had to change his ways. It slowly starts today.

She threw a dark navy blue mask at him. It landed on the book, making him focus his attention on her. He lifted the mask off his book and sat the book on his lap. He stretched out the mask to confirm it was what he thought it was. He smiled behind the current nurse mask he wore.

"Kokoro..."

She smiled, being proud of herself, "I told you I'd bring you one."

He took in a deep breath and motioned his hand at her. Her eyebrows raised high. Slowly, she began to take steps towards him.

He patted the side of the bed, encouraging her to sit beside him, and she obeyed. He looked into her eyes, and she looked at his. Out of nervousness, she glanced away, gulping loudly, but with his hand, he quickly raised her head by her chin and their eyes met again. She felt her lips tremble as he softly caressed her cheek, beginning to push back her long hair behind her ear. He pulled her in closer by the back of her head, kissing her on the top of her head. His natural scent filled her nose, and she couldn't get the smell off her mind. Her face gently brushed against his skin, feeling the warmth and softness of him. She felt her face turning hot, and a small smirk formed on her face. She couldn't believe this was actually happening; it was the first time Kakashi had ever embraced her like this. Her trembling hands slowly began to wrap around him, feeling how toned and muscular Kakashi was. Her hands met at the center of his back gripping tightly at his shirt. She wanted this moment to last forever. She felt his lips press off the top of her head. And he whispered, "Thank you, Kokoro-chan for always taking care of me."

"nee-cha-"

Kakashi and Kokoro quickly parted their embrace and their eyes beamed at the door where little Hinata and Ko stood. Out of embarrassment, Kokoro stood up from the bed and cleared her throat. Kakashi awkwardly picked up his book and pretended to read.

"Oh, nee-chan...?" Hinata called out a little puzzled.

Ko eyed her. She tried to avoid eye contact with him.

"Hinata-chan, Ko... What are you two doing here" She asked quietly.

Ko took awhile answering because he was too busy looking at Kakashi. He looked at Kokoro before replying, "Hinata-sama wanted to visit you at work today. You get off soon so she wanted you to take her out shopping today, and maybe some training since Hinata-sama will be entering the Academy soon..."

With her head still tilted down, she turned facing Kakashi and bowed, "Sorry, Hatake Kakashi, I'll be leaving now."

And then ran off towards the door greeting her younger sister. Kakashi glanced up from his book to watch her treat Hinata with kindness.

"Hello Hinata-chan! Want to get dangos?"

"B-but... Father doesn't like me eating sweets before meals..." Hinata whimpered softly.

He watched Kokoro pat Hinata's head.

"It's okay. It'll be our little secret!" She excitedly said.

Hinata smiled at her sister and hugged her before leaving the room.

Once out of the room, Ko began his lecture leaning close to Kokoro's ear. "What do you think you're doing with that boy, Hatake Kakashi?"

"Ko..."

"You know, if your father found out, he wouldn't approve, Kokoro-sama."

She smiled softly, "That's why this will be our little secret, right?" She then looked down at little Hinata, who held her hand as they walked. She shook her hand to catch Hinata's attention. She looked up with soft eyes.

"Let's hurry, okay?! Ready for dangos?!"

"Mhm!"

The two Hyugas began to skip and run down the hall.

Ko sighed, throwing his head up towards the ceiling while he smacked his face as he mumbled to himself, "Why must Hiashi-sama have to have all girls? They're so troublesome!"


	11. Chapter 11

The family ate in silence. Kokoro sat beside her father, usually it would be her mother that would sit beside him, but lately they've been arguing... still. He broke the silence by clearing his throat, "so, Hinata told me you've been hanging around with that white haired boy."

She choked on her food, having to slam her fist on her chest to swallow. She broke in sweat and tried to avoid eye contact with her father, but she could feel his eyes just beaming straight through her.

"Oh, did she?" She glared at her younger sister.

Little hinata looked away, beginning to blush.

Catching her act, Hiashi hit her in the head with his knuckles, groaning.

"Ow!" She slouched and grabbed at her head, rubbing hard, "fatherrrrrrrr!" she whined.

"Now, don't give me that! You know how I feel about boys, especially a boy like him."

"Weeeeell, technically, he is considered a man…" Her voice began to fade when she saw her father's cold eyes glaring down at her. 'Well, shit. I don't think that makes things better…'

He groaned while closing his eyes and crossed his arms. "Kokoro, I want you to stay away from him. Don't you know? Don't you hear the awful things said about him? And not even just him, his father, too. The Hatake's are just full of bad luck."

She rested her head in her hand, rolling her eyes. She sighed, "I actually don't know…"

"Well, then. Let me tell you about it."

"Hiashi… Do you really think it is necessary to speak of it?" Kokoro's mother spoke up; a little annoyed.

He completely ignored her, "I have to admit, Kakashi is an excellent shinobi. He is very valuable to Konoha, but his father, he committed suicide."

Her eyes widen with interest, "sui-i-cide…? Wh-why?"

"Because he abandoned his mission to save his teammates."

"Hiashi…" His wife tried to stop him again.

"Honey, Kokoro is old enough to know, besides, this is for her own good. To see what those Hatake are really about."

"Dad… No offense, but you are wrong about Kakashi." Kokoro quickly defended.

"Doesn't matter if I am wrong or right, stay away from him, okay? He's just bad luck."

Her nails dug into the table. She bit her bottom lip and tried her hardest to not speak against her father, but she just couldn't hold herself back. "You're wrong, and you're not going to stop me from seeing him!"

"Kokoro, I am your father, and you will listen to me! I forbid you to see him." His voice rose.

But so did Kokoro's, "No! This time I am done listening to you and following your orders. I'm old enough to decide what I want and who I want to hangout with, or see, or whatever!"

His face wrinkled from anger and his arm began to lift up from the table, about to punish her, but his wife stepped in quickly, grabbing at his arm from across the table. She looked at him with concern eyes. "Honey, let this go, please?"

He looked at her, saw the fear in her eyes, then looked at the young Hinata, who clung onto her mother's kimono, hiding her face from the argument. He pulled his arm away from her grasp and looked down at his lap, "Look, I didn't mean to raise my voice… But Kokoro, I just want the best for you…I forbid you to see him, and that is final."

She took in a deep breath and got up on her feet. Her voice was shaking, "You're not going to stop me, dad…"

Hiashi quickly got upset again, "Kokoro! Enough is enough! Why are you being so rebellious?! Why?"

Her hands curled into fists, and her eyes began to tear up. "Because I love him!"

Silence.

She gasped and her eyes slightly widen. She was shocked by her own words. She glanced down to think for a second, and then looked back at her father with confidence, repeating the same line to him.

"Kokoro, you're fifteen. You don't know what love is."

Her eyes rolled, and she harshly exhaled through her nose. Being tired of this arguing, she walked towards the door, slid it open, but before leaving, she softly said, "and you do?"

While walking out of the kitchen, she could hear her father yelling after her, "Where do you think you're going?!"

She said loud and clear, "Leaving!" She glanced over her shoulder to see her father poking his head out from the kitchen.

"Oh, is that so?! If you leave, don't bother coming back, you hear?!"

Kokoro's hand shot up towards the sky, "bye!"

He sighed watching her walk away. His wife came beside him, resting her hand on his shoulder.

"Honey… You don't have to be so hard on her. You were once young and in love as well. In fact, we dated when we were about her age. What's the matter?"

Hiashi turned to face his wife and looked into each other's eyes, but shortly, his eyes glared at the ground. "She'll… She'll come back, right?"

His wife smiled softly and shook her head, "You worry too much, Hiashi."

Kokoro was grunting and groaning in her room as she packed her bag. Her door slid open and in came Ko.

"Kokoro-sama… I told you your father would be upset if he found out."

"Ko, I don't need to hear it right now, okay?" She threw her bag over her shoulder and walked passed him.

He followed her trying to catch up. "Where do you think you're going? I-I I mean, you can't possibly leave at this time of night."

"Dude, it's like eight. Relax." She then threw on her shoes.

"Where would you stay? Don't be silly."

"I don't know. I'll stay with Kurenai or something. I don't know."

"Kurenai...? You don't plan on going to Kakashi, are you?!"

She slid the front door open, walked out of the house, and turned to face him, "Look, Ko, thanks for your concern, but maybe it is best if I leave for now. I'll be back in a few days. Father and I just need a break from one another, you know? Thank you, Ko." She bowed to him, smiled as she rose and then started to walk down the road. She glanced over her shoulder and waved to him, "Oh, yeah, watch Hinata for me, alright?!"

* * *

She knocked on the door and waited patiently, but there was no answer. She sighed and sat against the door with her bag beside her. She hugged her legs and rested her chin on her knees.

"Well, this wasn't what I was expecting to happen, damn it…" She mumbled, staring at the stars and moon.

It was a lovely night. Humid, but the breezes constantly helped balance it.

~FEW HOURS LATER~

Kakashi walked up the concrete steps to his apartment. While he took out his keys and made his way to his floor. He gasped seeing Kokoro. As he walked closer, she was in a fetal position with her bag under her head; using it for a pillow. She was sound asleep. He knew he had to wake her, but he just couldn't find himself waking her at that very moment. She looked so peaceful sleeping. He smiled softly before kneeling beside her. Gently, he started to pinch her cheek, tugging on it.

"Hoyyyy, Kokoro-chan!" He called in a sluggish tone.

Her eyes slowly began to open, still a little dazed and droopy, she rose. One of the side of her hair was tangled and teased from sleeping on her bag, and she wiped her drool with the back of her hand. She was mumbling to herself and moaning softly.

He tried his best not to smile or laugh. He awkwardly asked, "What are you doing here? It's pretty late…"

She rubbed her eyes and replied, "I got kicked out, well, sort of, I guess…" still dazed.

Kakashi sighed as he stood up. He held out his hand for her, "Come on, Koko."

. .

He made her a hot cup of tea, setting it down in front of her while she wrapped herself in a blanket, shivering. Her teeth was rattling and her hands were shaking as she reached for the hot cup of tea. She sighed in happiness, touching it and feeling its warmth. He took a seat across from her, leaning back in his chair with his hands interlocked behind his head. "Baka, you'll catch a cold staying outside this late."

She picked up the cup and blew softly at the steam before speaking to him, "It's worth it as long as I get to see you."

"Hmph," he smirked, then rose to his feet. He walked pass her and plopped on his bed, crawling under his sheets. "Well, after you're done, turn off the lights and get going, okay?"

She spat her tea and turned in his direction, "what?! You're not letting me stay here?"

He groaned, knowing he had to rise from his bed after finding a comfortable position to sleep in, "Kokoro, I can't let you stay here… You know that."

She pushed aside the cup a tea, rose to her feet and crossed her arms, giving him attitude, "why, because I'm a girl, and you're a guy? Hmph!" She turned her head away and pouted.

He pushed off the sheets and walked over to her, gently resting his hand on her shoulder, "It's not that. I just don't want to disrespect your father."

She opened her eyes and glanced at him, her face relaxing. "Oh…"

"Did… Did I upset you…?"

She shook her head, "I do need to tell you something though."

He nodded his head towards the table, "let's sit, kay?"

The two of them sat down, and he was all ears.

"Well, I got kicked out because of you…"

"Me?" His eyebrow raised, "what did I do?"

"Well, not like, you, you, but because of you."

"You're not making sense."

"My father… doesn't want me, or us, to see each other…" She softly said with sadness. He looked down at the table, and although she couldn't see his entire face, just by looking at his eyes, she could tell he was sad too.

"Why…?"

"Promise not to get upset with me?"

He sighed, "Koko…"

She slammed her arms on the table, "I'm being serious!"

"Alright, alright. I... I promise." Again, he hated making promises... But it was an easy one to keep, so might as well just do it.

"Well, he told me about your father… I'm sure not the whole story, but yeah, you know…" She looked away from him picking at her skin on her forearm.

"Oh…"

They sat in silence for a bit. Kakashi rose from his seat and went back to his bed, sitting at the edge of it. She took in a deep breath while closing her eyes, 'I knew I shouldn't have brought it up…' But instead of changing the subject, she couldn't help herself. She got out of her seat and sat right beside him.

"Is that why you wear the mask? Is that why when I tried to take it off in the hospital you pushed me away?" She asked really calmly and softly, not wanting to upset him. "Are you…" Her eyes made her way towards Kakashi's, "… ashamed of your father? That's why you wear the mask, huh? Because when you look in the mirror, you see him."

He harshly sighed, rubbing his hands on his face, "Kokoro, I really really don't want to talk about it."

She slid a little closer to him and grabbed his face, forcing him to look her directly in the eyes. "Kakashi, there's nothing to be ashamed of! Don't you see that? Your father was a great man… Remember what you told me about Obito? 'Leaving comrades are worse than trash.' Besides…" Her voice was soft, "Your father, your last name, and whatever else… It doesn't define you, you define yourself. Your actions and what you say, that is what defines you. "

She gulped loudly beginning to reach her hand towards his mask, still talking as she did so, "I think you are wonderful, and deep down inside... I know you really care about others. I just know somewhere inside you... you are sweet and thoughtful…" Slowly, with her finger tips, she pulled part of the mask a little down. Her eyes looked at Kakashi's to seek approval, he didn't move at all, and he looked at her with a soft expression so she continued to pull down more; rolling down his mask, the next thing she knew, she was finally looking at the unmasked Kakashi. Her eyes widen and she swallowed hard. She quickly moved her hand away from his face, looked away from his gaze and started to blush.

"Y-you're…"

"I'm what? Ugly? A disgrace to look at?" Kakashi remarked with his eyebrows furrowed inwards

She pouted at him with nervousness, "I was going to say handsome!"

His face had soften up. Why was she so different? Why does she take her time to look for the good in him? Why does she keep trying no matter how much he gives her mixed signals? He couldn't quite understand this girl, but there was one thing he completely understood... She made him feel at peace, loved, confident, warmhearted, and... most importantly, normal. He felt his eyes watering and his body trembling so he quickly embraced her, pulling her in close; giving her the tightest hug he could possibly give her. He then came face to face with her; their foreheads were touching. He gently patted the back of her head, and Kokoro smiled big, letting out that adorable giggle Kakashi loved to hear. He smirked, seeing her so happy made him happy.

He swallowed hard, glancing down at her luscious pink lips. It was finally a good chance; he always was curious how she tasted. _Thank you, make-out paradise..._ He started to make his move, her smile and giggling stopped. She felt her body shaking, her breathing stopped, and her heart pounded so quick. She gulped watching his lips move closer to hers, and she started to imitate him, parting her lips slightly. Their lips finally interlocked, and her eyes opened widely. She had never kissed a boy before. At first, it was just a nice simple kiss, but Kakashi gently licked her bottom lip and then softly bit it. She let out a high pitched moan, backing away from their kiss.

"Wh-what?" Kakashi asked unsure of what he had done was wrong.

Her fingertips were pressed against her bottom lip, "Why'd you bite me?!"

"Uhhhh…" His voice was shaking, "well, that was in make-out paradise so, I thought you'd like it?" His face was turning red.

She hit him on the noggin with her knuckles, "Kakashiiiiiiii…"

"Whaaat?! Kokoro-chan, it's my.. my first time kissing a girl so…"

She sighed, sort of relieved, "Mine, too…"

He scooted closer to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, "Well, hey, no need to rush, right? If you're not comfortable with kissing yet, we can wait."

She smiled to herself while thinking about how generous Kakashi was.

"Are you tired? It's getting pretty late."

After he brought it up, she started to yawn and her eyes felt droopy.

He sighed, 'I know I said that she couldn't stay, but…. I mean, it is late. Her father wouldn't have to know, right? I mean, we won't do anything. So what's the harm of letting her stay for a while?' He tried to convince himself.

He gasped; Kokoro had already fallen asleep against his shoulder. "Hmph," He smiled, looking down at her. He gently supported her head while moving off the bed to gently lay her down on his pillow. He tucked her in and sat beside her. He couldn't help but watch her sleep, in fact, he couldn't hold himself back. He gently leaned in and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Good night, Kokoro."


	12. Chapter 12

Awakening from her slumber, Kokoro let out a small groan. The heavy, yet soft, sheets tickled her face causing her to turn over, lying on her stomach. The smell of her pillow was familiar, almost too familiar, but she couldn't quite figure it out. Her nose scrunched as she took in big whiffs. It was Kakashi's natural scent, but why was Kakashi's scent lingering on her pillow?

She slowly pushed herself up from the bed. She glared around the room with droopy eyes and blurred vision, having to rub both of her eyes with the back of her hand. When she had come to full consciousness, her head snapped back realizing this was not her room. She had a quick heart attack; pondering why she wasn't home. She threw the white bed sheets off her and began to roll towards the edge of the bed. But when she glanced down, by the side of the bed, Kakashi was curled up in a tight ball under a maroon blanket sleeping on a rolled out mattress. Her memories came rushing back.

The panic inside her vanished, seeing how delicate he looked in his sleep. The corner of her lips curled up, and she rubbed her head, slipping her fingers through her long black locks, "I must have passed out on him last night." She whispered, not wanting to disturb his sleep...

_Blood dripped from the corner of her lips and down her chin where it dripped from the tip of her chin. He could feel the thick warm liquid gushing out from her chest. He could feel the soft texture of her insides tickling the space between his fingers. He couldn't forget this. But most of all, he could not forget the look in her eyes as his hand pierced through her chest. It haunted him forever. No matter how much he wanted to look away from her dying eyes, he couldn't. However, the sadness in Rin's eyes disappeared and her lips began to curl into a creepy smile. She spoke in a low and eerie voice, "Kakashi, why did you kill me?! Why did you kill me?! Why?! WHY?! WHYYYYY?!"_

"Uhhhhhhhhh!" Kakashi quickly rose from his bed. He found himself panting and sweating. His eyes were enlarged looking down at his trembling hands. A gurgle roared from his throat when he saw blood on his right hand. He shut his eyes tightly, telling himself it wasn't real, and when he finally opened his eyes, the blood was gone. A sigh of relief; It was only just a dream. He repeated in his head trying to calm himself down.

He heard a soft humming coming from the kitchen; his head jerked towards the sound. Kokoro had her back turned towards him, humming as she cooked. Her long hair was twirled in a messy bun. And instead of her regular lavender outfit, she was only wearing one of Kakashi's dark navy shirts. Being so tiny compared to him, it looked oversized on her. He shook his head, sighing to himself. It was typical of her to make herself at home.

She had just turned off the stove and lifted up the sizzling pan. Her lovely white eyes met with his as she turned around, "Oh! Kakashi-san, you're finally awake!" She said so cheerfully, bringing the pan to the table which was already set.

She gently sat the pan on a thick cloth, closed her eyes, and took in a deep breath; breathing in the smell of freshly cooked eggs and bacon.

"Itadakimasu!" A big smile formed on her face causing creases under her eyes. She quickly sat down serving herself food. Her mouth watered as she brought a strip of crispy, juicy bacon closer to her lips. Ready to eat, her mouth opened widely, but she paused looking at a dazed Kakashi. "Are you going to join me?" She questioned with a little rasp in her voice.

Knowing that she was observant, he had no choice but to pretend everything was alright. He cautiously rose from his mattress and made his way to the table, joining her for breakfast. He forced a smile before speaking, "You didn't have to cook for us…"

"Well, this is my way of thanking you… For letting me stay overnight, of course!" She smiled ear to ear.

"You didn't have to go through my stuff though..." He muttered so coldly without making eye contact. The attitude in Kakashi's voice made her smile vanish, and she slightly hunch over.

"Oh" was the only thing she managed to say at first, but she swallowed hard, giving her time to build up courage, "I'm sorry. I just wanted to wear your things… I didn't mean to be so rude, Kakashi-san." Her voice was soft; in hope she wouldn't upset him more.

He sighed, cursing himself in his thoughts. "It's fine…" Kakashi forced. He couldn't look at her because he knew seeing her sad would bring guilt to him. "I just don't like people going through my things. I mean, you are the only person who has ever been in my house. So I'm just not use to it… That's all."

Although he tried to cheer her up, the apathetic tone in his voice brought doubt to her. She sat down her bowl and chopsticks, "Is something wrong? Kakashi…"

He shook his head. "You have to go. I have work all day today."

"Ehhh?" Her eyebrow cocked high, "you're not going to eat first?!"

He shook his head once again, rising from the table, and in a cold tone, "I'm not hungry."

Her heart was aching. She put a lot of time and thought in this morning breakfast.

Kakashi rose from his seat and headed towards the bathroom, "just lock the door behind you, okay?"

She dug her nails into the edge of the table, "I am seeing you tonight though, right?"

As much as he wanted her to make up with her parents right away, the hope in her voice made it difficult for him to reject her. He couldn't really understand why he felt like this towards her. It was easy to reject his friends and others so easily, but when it came to her… He just couldn't, wouldn't, dare destroy her hope; her happiness.

Rubbing at his forehead, he sighed, "damn it…" then looked over his shoulder and gave a genuine smile, "alright."

"Alright?! What do you mean 'alright'?!" She crossed her arms and pouted.

"Aiyaaaaa!" He whined, "you know what I meant."

"I am not leaving until you answer me correctly!" She slammed her crossed arms on the table.

"Alright, fine! Yes, we are seeing each other tonight, okay?"

"Mmmm…" She pressed her lips tightly together, "that was a little better, I guess..."

"Now, will you get going? I have to get ready."

"Geez! Okay, relax will ya?" She made her way towards the door, putting her shoes on.

"You're just gonna wear my shirt out?"

"Ohhh, first you push me into leaving as soon as possible, and now you want me to change?!" She groaned.

"Ehhhh! Just go then, gosh."

"I swear, you are so complicated, Kakashi-san!" She muttered, opening the door.

"Hoy!"

She looked over her shoulders.

"I'll be home around nine. Don't be late."

Her cheeks redden, her eyes twinkled, and a grin formed across her face. She nodded, "hm! See you tonight!" She yelled, waving as she walked off.

* * *

"Whaaa?! He kissed you?!" Kurenai exclaimed. Gai and Asuma gasped in response.

Kokoro lowered her head as far as possible, nodding.

"Did he…" Kurenai started, but laughed, "nahhhh, he wouldn't"

"He wouldn't what?"

"Well, you know…" Asuma added.

Kokoro crossed her arms, "I'm not following…"

The red eyed beauty sighed, "You know, tried to have sex with you."

"WHAAA?!" She gasped.

Her friends broke into laughter, except Gai. He frowned, "Asuma-san, Kurenai-san… I don't want to even think about that…"

"Me either…" Kokoro muttered.

"I was just kidding!" She giggled. "But seriously! Kokoro-chan, you have to tell us all about it!"

"Did his breath stink?!"

"What did his face look like, you can't forget about that!" Gai brought up.

Asuma nodded, "hm, hm! Yes, yes! That too!"

Kokoro curled up in a tight ball, "you guys… Im getting embarrassed…"

"Oh, come on! Kurenai and I kiss all the time!"

Kurenai then jabbed Asuma in the stomach with her elbow. "ASUMA!"

"What?!" Gai and Kokoro questioned with interest.

She broke in sweat, shaking her hands at the two, "oh, nothing! Nothing at all! Can we get back to Kokoro's hook up already?"

"It was just a kiss! No big deal!" Kokoro bit back.

"But you don't understand! It's Kakashi!" Asuma begged.

She sighed, "you guys are pushy!"

The three of them begged, "please?"

"Promise not to laugh?"

They smiled and nodded.

She cleared her throat, "it was really nice… Until he bit my lip! And after that, it was so awkward!"

"Eh?" Asuma eyebrow rose.

"What do you mean by 'bit'?" Kurenai asked

"Like, literally bit my bottom lip. Why'd he do that…?"

Kurenai and Asuma broke in laughter.

She pouted, pointing at the two, "YOU GUYS PROMISED ME YOU WOULDN'T LAUGH IF I TOLD YOU!"

Kurenai wiped away tears of laughter and spoke through her laughs, "I think he meant to do that because he wanted an invitation!"

"Invitation?"

"You know, French kiss."

"Yeah, Kurenai and I do tha-" Asuma started, until Kurenai eye's beamed right at him. He stuttered," uhh… never mind."

"Anyways… As I was saying, he probably wanted to French kiss; an invitation to your mouth with his tongue. Geez, Kokoro! You need to learn your stuff!"

"Well, sooooorry, at least I don't have to get to know a guy through physical contact!"

"OHHHHHHHH" The boys watched as the two girls went at it.

Kurenai pouted, "Well, that was rude!"

Kokoro sighed, "You guys are always mean to me…" her eyes then met the clock; it was nine. She quickly stood up and ran towards the door, putting on her shoes.

"Where are you going?"

"Kakashi's off work now. So I'll be heading back. Thanks for having me over, Kurenai. I'll see you three soon, okay?"

"Alright!" Kurenai waved.

"Have fun with lover boy!" Asuma teased.

"KOKORO-CHAN! HURRY BACK SO WE CAN CHALLENGE EACH OTHER SOON! IT'S BEEN AWHILE!" Gai excitedly said.

* * *

"Surprise!" Kokoro yelled, holding a bag of dangos and mochi in Kakashi's face.

"Kokoro-chan…"

"Sorry, I am a little late! I was having a hard time choosing. I didn't know if you liked dangos or mochi, you see? So I was like: Hell yeah! Why not both!?"

He sighed, mumbling to himself, "You're an hour late…"

"Huh? Did you say something?!"

"Nah. Can you get in here already? It's cold." He demanded.

She jokingly saluted him, imitating a soilder's tone, "hai, Kakashi-senpai!"

He face palmed, "Will you just knock it off and hurry?"

"Geez, why are you being so cranky today? Was it a rough day at work today?" She sat down the sweets on the table, opening the boxes.

He helped himself with the sweets, munching down a dango. She then walked to his bed, picking up her clothing and walked towards the bathroom. She slid the door far enough and started to change.

"Was it because of this morning? I don't know… You seem like you have things on your mind…"

Kakashi rubbed at his eye and sighed. "About that… I wanted to say sorry…" He mumbled in a sadden tone.

"Huh?" She poked her head out, looking at him. His head hung over and his body was hunched. She let out a sad sigh, "do you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about it…?" He asked confused.

"What is wrong, Kakashi. Something bothered you this morning, right?"

As he thought, she caught on to it quickly. There was no escaping her intuition. She walked over to Kakashi, who was stuck in his thoughts. She gently wrapped her arm around his neck, hugging him softly.

"It's fine… You don't have to tell me, but just know I am here, okay?"

His heart fluttered, and right at that moment… He just knew why he liked her so much. And it honestly did hurt him that he couldn't let her fully in. He rested his hand on hers, and softly squeezed. "Thank you…" He said softly, "… Kokoro-chan."

She smiled. "I should go home now."

"Uhh… You don't want to stay?"

Her eyebrows rose high, "You want me to stay?"

"Uhh…" He shook his head and stuttered, "What I meant is that I'm surprised you don't want to use this opportunity to stay longer."

She smirked as she thought to herself; he actually did want her to stay. She wanted to hug and kiss him at that moment, but instead, she played it cool. "Oh, true… But I do miss my family. We fight often, but I honestly can't live without them!" She bit her bottom lip and wince her face, realizing her words could trigger Kakashi. "Gomenasai…" She softly said.

"No, it's okay…" He forced a smile. "I should walk you home. It's pretty late out." He rose from his seat, but she pushed him down.

"No, no! It's okay. I can walk myself! It's not too far and it's only ten."

"Kokoro, the heiress of the Hyuga family should never walk on their own at night. You don't know what could happen." He lectured.

She crossed her arms, "I'm not a little kid! I can protect myself!"

"But you can be careless…" The look on her face gave him the idea that she was not happy. "… sometimes ?" He added to save himself.

"I promise that I'll be careful, okay?"


	13. Chapter 13

**NOTE: I have reedited all the chapters and changed some parts. So if you feel like it, you can reread them :3**

* * *

The moonlight lit the path for Kokoro, making her feel a little better about walking home on her own. She glanced up at the sky and watched the stars shined bright. A cold gust of wind passed by, causing her long black locks to whip in all directions. She hugged herself, shivering. She let out a squeal, "why is it so cold tonight!"

The Heiress sighed as she picked up her pace, trying to get home as soon as possible. As she walked pass the bridge and near the ally way towards her house, she swore she could hear heavy footsteps behind her. She stopped, slowly glancing over her shoulder. There was no one.

She pouted, "it must have been my imagination…" and then continued to walk. A soft smile grew across her face. "I'm finally home…" She mumbled before starting to slide the front door open, but before she even knew it, a rag was shoved at her face; muffling her screams. Then a bag was thrown over her head, causing her to be surrounded by darkness. She could sense there was three men there, one of them lifted her over his shoulder. Her muffled screams continued as she tried squirming out of his grasp. Kokoro heard a hassle; punches and kicks being thrown and groaning of fallen men. She whimpered as she slammed against the ground. Slowly, she wiggled herself out of the bag.

"Kokoro! Are you okay?" Kakashi asked, rushing to her aid.

She whimpered, quickly throwing herself into his arms. She couldn't be any happier. If it wasn't for him… Who knows what could have happened to her. He sighed, wrapping his arms around her, cradling her tightly.

"What's all the ruckus?!" The head Hyuga slammed the door open, following along was Ko. They gasped seeing the mess and made their way towards Kokoro.

"Kokoro-sama!" Ko embraced her, gently resting his hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

She looked up at him, backing away from Kakashi. Ko helped her up to her feet and she softly replied with a 'I'm okay' that didn't sound too convincing. It wasn't too often, almost never, but Hiashi hugged her. Kokoro's eyes widen, but slowly wrapped her arms around her father. She didn't know when she would ever receive a fatherly hug like this ever again. She was going to take advantage of this moment.

"I'm glad you're safe…" He whispered before letting her go, turning his attention to Kakashi. "Thank you! Thank you so much."

"Eh…" He rubbed the back of his head, "it was nothing…" and then he went over to the men to examine them. "They just look like thugs. No headbands. I'll bring them in for an investigation."

"Ko, help Kakashi-san bring them in."

"Hai." He bowed and then picked one of the bodies up and started to make his way towards the main building.

Kakashi picked up the other two.

"Kakashi-san!"

He looked over his shoulder.

"How about you come over for dinner tomorrow?"

"Ehhh?!" Kokoro glared at her father with big eyes.

"A way to thank you."

"Oh, huh… It's okay. I wouldn't want to trouble you, sir." Kakashi nicely declined.

"Please… It would mean a lot to me…"

He wanted to decline again, but Kokoro's eyes lit up. He knew exactly what she was thinking… This could be a way to get the family to approve of him. He cursed under his breath and sighed, "I will. Thank you," and then bowed before heading off.

* * *

There was a knock on the door.

"Oh! Is that him?!" Kokoro's mother asked, setting down the pots on the neatly set up table.

"I'll get it!"

"Wait, I want to meet him too!" Her mother called following Kokoro.

"Mooooooom…" She groaned. "Please don't embarrass me…"

"I promise."

Kokoro sighed, sliding the door open. Her cheeks blushed right away when she saw the pink roses in his hand. He blushed too, glancing away from her gaze while holding out the bouquet.

"Uhm… I bought you these…" He muttered.

She thanked him, grabbing it and held it tightly in her arms. "Ah, uh… This is my mother."

"Oh," he bowed, "hello, Mrs. Hyuga."

"Oh, no need to bow or be all formal after you saved my daughter! I wanted to thank you personally. I…" She spoke in a low tone, "I wouldn't know what I would do without my daughters. Please, come in!"

Kokoro shut the door while her mother showed Kakashi where to go. She then crept close to her daughter and whispered, "he's cute!"

Kakashi could obviously hear it though, and he blushed.

The heiress whined, whispering in anger, "MOTHER STOP! HE CAN HEAR US YOU KNOW! HE'S ONLY COUPLE OF INCHES FROM US!"

"I'm sure he cannot hear us!"

"Mom! Shhh!"

"Don't tell me to 'shh!' I am your mother!" She lectured

He couldn't help but chuckle. He understood why Kokoro was the way she was; she got it from her mother.

The three made it to the kitchen, and Hinata and Hiashi were already sitting down; waiting on them. They all took their seats. He looked down at Hinata while she stared at him with her big, innocent white eyes.

"Are you nee-chan's boyfriend?" She asked

"Eh!" He hesitated and chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. "I guess, you could say that?"

"Hinata! Stop bothering him!" Kokoro called.

"Kokoro! Stop bothering Hinata." Hiashi lectured. "Besides, be respectful! We have a guest today."

She pouted, shutting up. Kakashi slowly moved closer to her ear, whispering, "Are you guys always like this…?"

She looked into his eyes and nodded. He smirked, glancing down at the bowl of miso soup in front of him. Kakashi tried to remember how it was like with his father, but it was truly hard for him to remember.

"Kakashi-san?"

"Huh?" He looked up at Kokoro.

"My father asked what happened with the thugs…"

"Oh," he looked at her father and replied, "They were just ordinary thugs. No spies or anything. So I am sure they weren't after the heiress' eyes."

She scrunched her face; it was weird hearing Kakashi call her that. Like why couldn't he just address her by her name? She groaned.

Hiashi's wife rested her hand over her heart, sighing in relief, "That's good news." They were all quiet for a bit.

Kokoro was playing around with her food, and Kakashi wasn't touching it at all. How was he supposed to eat his food without taking off his mask? He hesitated… The food smelled too good, and he had to admit that he was pretty hungry. His stomach growled loudly, startling the family.

"Huh?" Her eyes widen, "Kakashi-san? Are you going to eat?"

Kokoro's eyebrows furrowed and she bit her bottom lip as she stared into his eyes. She knew how he felt about taking off his mask… But this was a special case. She wanted him to obey, besides, it was disrespectful if guests didn't eat, especially being invited over for dinner. He had to eat. Her eyes were telling him this. He rolled his eyes and sighed. _Fine… Fine. I'll do it_. Slowly, he pushed down his mask; only far enough to be able to eat. Surprisingly, the family didn't really make a big deal about it. It was as if… He was just ordinary. He never felt more comfortable. It was like he was home…

"So… how long have you been dating my daughter behind my back?"

Kokoro choked on her food.

_Yup… I spoke too soon. _Kakashi thought. "Uhh…"

She came to his aid, "Daaaaaaad."

And then her mother defended the two, "Honey, come on… That's not the way to ask…"

"Whaaaat?" He played dumb, "It's just a straight up question."

"Soo… How long have you guys been dating though!?" Her mother asked nicely.

Kokoro rolled her eyes, _thanks mom…_

"Uh…" Kakashi glared at Kokoro, trying to mentally tell her to answer the question.

She sighed, "Mmmm… I would say the night of the festival." She then looked at Kakashi, and the two smiled, replaying the night over in their heads.

"Aww! How romantic! I can't wait for grandchildren! They'll look so cute!"

Kakashi spat his water and Kokoro choked on her food again.

"Mooom!"

"Honey!"

"Oh…" She had an innocent expression, "did I speak too soon? Hahahaha."

* * *

"Well, sorry… It was awkward, huh? I should have not made you do this."

"No, it's fine really…" He replied.

"Are you lying?"

But he wasn't… He actually liked eating dinner with a family for once… He half grinned for a split second and then shook his head.

"Phew! That's a relief then!"

"Yeah, I'm sure it won't be too awkward when we see each other now then, huh?"

"Mhm!" She smiled big. "I think my family accepts you now! Isn't that great?" She said cheerfully, tugging at his arm and jumping up and down with excitement. She was rambling on about things she wanted to do now that they could see each other, but he was lost at thought. Kakashi just smiled back at her.

_A family who finally accepts me? Of course it is great, you big dummy…_


	14. Chapter 14

"Oi, Kokoro-sama!"

"Yes, Mei-chan?"

A sweet smile came across her face, "Kakashi-san is here to see you!"

"Huh?!" Her eyebrow rose high. "Really?"

"Mhm!"

_That is weird… he never freely visits me… Is something wrong?_

"Milady?"

"Oh… Yeah, tell him I will be right with him."

"Okay." She shut the door behind her.

Kokoro took in a deep breath and sighed as she rose from her mattress. She went straight to the bathroom and freshened up before making her way towards the front door.

He waved and gave a soft smile, "Hoy, Kokoro-chan."

"What are you doing here?"

His eyebrows furrowed, "is that a way to treat your guests?"

"Uh…" She stuttered, "That's not what I meant… It's just that you never visit me."

His head lowered, cheeks blushed, and he kept glancing back and forth from her face and the ground. "Psh… Tsk… Well, I was just passing by, you know… from work and all. Thought I would come say hi. That's all."

She grinned, "But you are in Hyuga territory. It isn't an open place like the rest of the village."

He froze, trying to come up with another excuse, "I-I… I don't know what you are talking about!" He pouted, crossing his arms.

That sweet giggle of hers filled his ears. "You're so silly!"

"You are getting the wrong idea, okay?!" He bit back.

She shook her head and sighed, "Well, anyway, since you are here… Want to help me go grocery shopping?"

"Sure!" He answered without hesitation, but then gulped, speaking in a low monotone voice, "I mean… why not? I don't care," and then shoved his hands in his pockets.

She face-palmed, shaking her head; she honestly didn't know why he always acted like he didn't care.

* * *

The two walked through the Hyuga district, picking groceries at the fresh little markets. It was a nice, warm, breezy day. Lovely sakura trees have started to bloom too, making the scenery enjoyable.

"So… How is work? I mean, if you are allowed to tell me anything…"

"I can't tell you much, but I can tell you that I gained a new member on my team awhile ago."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, he is quite young. Actually, he is young. He's eleven."

"Whaaa?! Sugoi! He must be brilliant then! Who is he?"

"Uchiha Itachi, and he is."

"Uchiha Itachi…" She mumbled, glancing at the sky in thought, "Oh… Isn't that Fugaku's son?"

He nodded.

"Say… I always knew that some villagers disliked the Uchihas because of what happened few years ago with the nine tailed… But lately, I have been hearing more rumors about weird things going on in the Uchiha Clan, and I also heard rumors about how fights are breaking out between villagers and the Uchiha Clan." She sighed, "Things are getting worse… Do you think anything bad will happen?"

He couldn't tell her anything, so he simply said no.

"Well, that is good to hear then." She suddenly stopped walking, and he did too.

Kokoro was staring at a house. He noticed the sadden expression on her face.

"Hey… Kokoro-chan, you shouldn't keep him waiting."

She nibbled on her bottom lip before speaking, "I'm just scared… It's been months since I have seen Neji. I mean, how am I suppose to face him after what had happen anyways?"

He gently patted her shoulder, "The more you wait, the longer he will be consumed by darkness…" Kakashi couldn't help but curse at himself in his thoughts. He felt he had no right saying that, since he knew he was consumed within darkness as well.

Her eyes closed as she took in a deep breath. "Okay, wait here… I'll do it." Slowly, she made her way towards the door and knocked.

"Who is it?"

His voice had gotten a little deeper than the last time she had seen him. Not to mention, his voice seemed cold and monotone; not like how sweet and genuine it used to be. She swallowed hard and tried to answer him, but nothing came out of her. The door cracked open, and she could see his big white eyes staring at her. His eyes turned into a frightening glare.

"What are you doing here?" He rudely asked.

"Uhm… Neji-cha-"

"Tsk. Don't even dare call me that. I'm not your little 'neji-chan' anymore."

She broke in sweat. "I just wanted to make sure… If you we-"

"To make sure if I was alright? Is that what you wanted to say? Wow, gee, thanks. It's been how long? And you decide to show up in my life now?" He chuckled at how pathetic she was. "Get lost." He coldly said before slamming the door on her.

She was frozen. Defeated. Her shoulders trembled, and she bit hard on her bottom lip, trying to bring pain to herself to avoid the aching in her heart. With her hands occupied holding onto bags of groceries, she wiped away her tears with her arm. Kakashi came rushing to her side, comforting her.

"I'm sorry…"

She forced a smile on her face and shook her head, "No, don't be sorry. You didn't do anything wrong. This is all my fault. I waited too long." She then mumbled, "Uncle would be so upset with me… I was supposed to watch over him, but I didn't." Admitting this made tears run down her face.

He tried to wipe them for her, but she denied his help, wiping it on her own.

"Kokoro-chan…"

"I am okay." She smiled through her watery eyes.

It was a genuine smile that left Kakashi puzzled. _How could she possibly be happy at a moment like this?_

"I'll continue to watch him from afar. I won't turn my back on family, even if they do. I have hope that he will find a way out of darkness. He's a smart boy. He may have lost his way for now, but he will overcome it. I know he will…"

Her words hit him hard. He could feel this was directed towards him, too. But honestly, he didn't know if he could ever overcome it. At that moment, he was scared of letting her down and making her hopes high for nothing, because he knew that he will always return to darkness. And the more he thought about this, the more he just wanted to push her away further.

* * *

"So how are you and debby downer doing?"

"Kurenai… Don't call him that."

"I was joking! Geez, Kokoro-chan lighten up!"

"Hey, hey, let us not fool around with the Heiress today." Asuma joked.

"Tsk! You're no better!" Kokoro remarked.

Asuma and Kurenai laughed.

Gai munched down on a dango before he spoke, "How is he though? I haven't seen him in awhile! I want to challenge him!"

"He's doing great! Him and I are so happy!"

"No kidding?"

She shook her head, "Nope, I am serious."

"Yeah right!" Asuma and Kurenai couldn't believe it.

The red eyed beauty asked, "Oh, hey! You said that he was invited over though, right?! How did that go?"

Kokoro smiled, rethinking about it, "It went well! My parents approve of him now. He is definitely changing."

"Damn, I'm happy for you two then." Asuma said.

"Hey! There he is now!" Gai pointed to Kakashi, who walked down the road towards him. He waved, "Kakashi-san! Are you going to join us today?! Want to challenge me!?"

But Kakashi did not look at them once. He walked passed his friends with his hands in his pockets, ignoring them completely.

Gai frowned and slouched in his seat. Kokoro watched him walk off with concerned eyes. She was just with him a few days ago… They were so happy, but why was he being so cold now?

"Tsk… I thought you said he was doing fine." Kurenai mumbled.

Kokoro didn't know how to respond; she, too, was shocked.

Asuma rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, "I'm sure he just had a bad day or something."

* * *

She couldn't let this go, nor did she want to give him some space. The way he ignored her and their friends was eating away at her thoughts. She knocked on his door. "Kakashi! It's me."

No answer.

She knocked louder. "Kakashi! Answer the door! I know you are in there. I have byakugan, you baka! I CAN CLEARLY SEE YOU THROUGH THIS DOOR."

He muttered, "damn it…" opening the door. "What."

She pouted, sensing his attitude. "Why did you ignore us today…" her voice was so soft.

He tried his best not to look in her eyes; he didn't want to feel any guilt. "Can you just leave me the fuck alone? You're such a bother! I want nothing to do with you!" He then slammed the door in her face.

The loud bang from his rejection startled her. She stood there for a few minutes, trying to gather her thoughts. _Did he just really reject her? Did he just really mean what he said…?_ She hung her head, grabbing tightly to the part of shirt over her heart. It was hurting so much; it felt like her heart truly shattered in million little pieces. She bit her tongue, trying to hold in her whimpers, but the pain was too much for her to bear. Her breathing was rapid and shortened before she let out a cry, falling onto her knees, sobbing with her hands covering her face.

_Why does he have to keep pushing me away…_

Kakashi was still on the other side of the door and hearing her cries upset him. He groaned, grabbing at the roots of his hair before lashing out on the wall. He didn't want to hurt her, but he knew this was the last time he would ever hurt her, and he knew that hurting her was the only way for her to give up the hope that he will ever get out of darkness. Letting her go… It was the only way to protect her.


	15. Chapter 15

Kurenai sighed, "He really told you that, huh…" She wanted to say it was natural for Kakashi to say things like that, but she didn't want to sadden Kokoro anymore than she already was.

Gai pouted, "ever since he joined the ANBU, he's becoming more cold-hearted… Maybe we should do something about it." And then he mumbled, "I don't want to lose my friend…"

The black haired beauty's eyes lit up with an idea. "Say, how about we go talk to the third?" She then turned to Asuma, "The third is your father. It would be easy to convince him, right?"

They all stared at him, but he was so emotionless and quiet; in fact, he hadn't said a word since Kokoro told what had happen. Kurenai gently shook at his arm and whined, "Asumaaaaa…"

He replied with a sigh and an eye roll.

Gai stood up, "forget it, Kurenai! If he doesn't want to do it, then I will!" He started to turn away from his friends, but Kokoro stopped him.

"Gai, no, it is okay. Really! If he wants nothing to do with me, then that is on him. I will respect his wishes." She chuckled in a sadden way and looked down at the table. "Besides… Maybe I was wrong in thinking I could help him…" then she looked back at her friends and fought through her tears, giving them a genuine smile. "Well, I have work soon. I'll see you three soon?" She rose from her seat and waved goodbye before running off.

"I don't like seeing her like this…" Kurenai then cursed to herself, "… We have to do something."

"We will." Asuma finally answered. "Don't worry about it."

"But Kokoro-san said n-" Gai started

"Are you really going to listen to her?" Kurenai butt in.

He sighed, "You are right. As much as I don't want to disobey my friend, I want to see her happy!"

Kurenai and Gai nodded before Asuma rose from his seat, sighing as he did so.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to head out too."

"Let me come with you." She started to get out of her seat.

"Nah, I'm good. I have something to do."

Her eyes widen from his response; he never rejected her. She stared at him as he walked off.

"Kurenai…" Gai tried to comfort her.

She sadly sighed, "what is wrong with these guys in Konoha…"

* * *

Asuma knocked onto Kakashi's door.

As Kakashi opened the door, he muttered, "I told you to leave me alone…" but gasped when he saw who it was. "Asuma…" Kakashi could tell Asuma meant serious business; he had a stern expression and his eyes were enraged.

"What is your problem?"

"What are you-"

"Kakashi, don't play dumb with me. Why the fuck did you do that to Kokoro-chan? After everything she did for you! After always being pushed away from you, she never gave up in showing you she cared! You're such a jerk to someone who fucking loves you!"

He furrowed his eyes brows, "L-love?"

Asuma rolled his eyes and sighed, "No, shit. She loves you! It's so obvious. Look, I understand that you have issues going on, we all do, but that doesn't mean you have to push away people that are trying to help you. You may be thinking that letting her go is the only way to protect her from getting hurt, but you are wrong! Don't you understand that being in a relationship, there is always going to be tough times? You two will hurt each other at some point, it is inevitable in a relationship, but instead of worry about all that, can't you enjoy the good times you have with one another?!"

Kakashi gasped, not knowing what to say. He never has seen Asuma this angry with anyone.

Asuma face-palmed and sighed while glaring at the sky. "All I am trying to say is that it is how you two get back up from fights and hard times… Make up with her, Kakashi because if you don't, you are going to lose a wonderful girl." With that being said, Asuma walked off; never turning around to face Kakashi.

* * *

The Hyuga heiress asked, "Are you ready for school?" Hinata had a worried expression. Kokoro sighed, knowing her little sister was afraid. She squatted, coming face to face with her and rest a hand on her tiny shoulder. "Don't be afraid! I'm sure you will have fun, and you will do great. You will become such an amazing kunoichi."

"D-do you really believe that, nee-chan?" Her voice was timid as ever.

"Hm." She nodded. "I know you will, so don't be afraid. You'll make wonderful friends, too!"

She smiled softly, "just like how you have all your friends?"

But Kokoro's smiled vanished… Hinata bringing this up made her reminisce about her lost team and missing friends. But Kokoro forced a smiled, she still had those three to depend on. "Mhm. Just like Gai, Kurenai, and Asuma. I'm sure you will find friends like those. Let's get going, okay?"

The two of them made their way to the academy. There were many parents and little children gathered around the school, making Hinata hide closer to her sister; she clung tightly to her arm.

"Hoy! Kokoro-chan! Long time no see!"

She looked over her shoulder and smiled, "Iruka-san! It's been too long. What are you doing here?"

He grinned from ear to ear, "I am going to be starting my first year as a teacher here!"

"Whaaat?! Awesome! I'm happy for you then."

He chuckled, being so proud of himself. "Thank you, but I am a little nervous."

"Oh, I am sure you will do fine though."

He glanced down at Hinata, who was still hiding close to her sister. "Is this your little sister?"

Kokoro looked down at her and nudged her slightly, "Hinata, say hi!"

She hesitated to do so. Iruka squatted and smiled at her. "Hi, Hinata. I'm Iruka." And then he whispered in a playful manner, "You have an older sister, huh? You know, she is one of the sweetest girls I know. I bet you are too!"

Hinata, at that point, blushed and giggled.

"Okay, everyone! I need all the children to line up!" One of the teachers at the front door yelled, clapping their hands to get everyone's attention.

"Nee-chan…" Hinata started.

She groaned, "Hinata! You'll be fine. Go on!" She gently pushed Hinata forward and slowly she made her way towards the front, lining up next to the rest.

Iruka and Kokoro stood side by side, analyzing all the children. She then noticed a little fuss with the children. A little blond boy with beautiful blue eyes was shoved by couple of the kids, pushing him towards the end of the line.

He fought back, "What is your problem!"

The boy didn't reply, he simply pouted with his arms crossed and looked away.

"I said, what is your problem? Why did you push me!?"

The teacher then came in between them. "Hey, knock it off and stand in line!"

He pointed to him, "but he started it!"

"I don't care who started it. Just go stand in a different line then!"

Kokoro nibbled on her bottom lip, "Is that…"

"Yeah, I sure hope I don't have him in my class…"

She considered Iruka as a friend, but hearing him say such a terrible thing upset her.

"I'm sure he won't be too much of a trouble…" She tried to defend him in a nice manner.

"Tsk, yeah right! Do you see what he does to our town? He's a troubled child."

She wanted to defend him more, but she couldn't… She didn't want to make a scene on Hinata's day. She shook off Iruka's harsh words.

He gasped, "I'm surprised he came today…"

"Who?"

"Uchiha Sasuke…"

"Why would you be surprised? He's their age."

"Didn't you hear? Didn't you see?"

She looked confused and slowly shook her head.

"His whole clan was murdered about two days ago."

Her eyebrow cocked high, "What?"

"You never stick to what is going on, huh? Typical of you…"

"W-who… would do such a thing?" She couldn't help but think about her conversation with Kakashi. _Did he lie to me?_

"Uchiha Itachi…" He then sighed, "it's sad."

She started to nibble on the inside of her cheek, trying to make sense of it all.

"Alright! We are heading in. Say bye to your parents!" The teacher called out in front, starting to bring all the children in.

"Oh, my time to head in! It was nice seeing you."

"Ah, yeah…"

"I'll see you later!" He walked off, waving back at her.

* * *

"Koko-chan, can I come in?"

"Yes."

The other nurse opened her door and right beside her stood Kakashi. She smiled big, "you have a visitor!"

"Ah, I can see…"

"I'll leave you two alone." She walked off closing the door behind her.

At this point, she was angry with him; tired of this back and forth game he was playing. She groaned, "I thought you didn't want to see me. What do you want?" She asked while continuing with paperwork.

"Kokoro…"

"What? Are you going to give me one of your meaningless apologies? Like always?" She bit back

He sighed, "I know I fucked up… I was just scared. I didn't want to hurt you or disappoint you."

She finally glanced at him with serious eyes, "don't you think you kind of did that already?"

"Tsk," He squinted his eyes and scrunched his face while face palming in frustration, "I know. I know. But I thought hurting you for the last time would make sure you wouldn't try to come back and make up with me."

"Yet here you are trying to make up with me… That makes sense."

"Asuma came to me…"

Her eyes widen with interest, "he did?"

He nodded, "I realized… I can't keep pushing you away and have you at the same time. It is one or the other, and I want you. No more running away, no more secrets, and no more hiding my true feelings for you." He then sighed, and by the look in his eye, she could tell he was ready to say something out of the norm. "I… I really like you and care for you. I honestly do… I want to be with you, Kokoro-chan. No matter what happens and how difficult things get, I want to stick by your side. I want to be the lover you deserve to have because you have always been so kind and patient with me."

Her lips started to tremble and she quickly curled them in to hide it. Her eyes watered up, yet at the same time, she was smiling. "Tsk! Baka!" She mumbled before running into his arms. He grasped her so tightly; like it was the last time he would ever see her. He had missed the feeling of her warmth and the sweet strawberry scent of hers. He couldn't believe he even considered letting this girl go. Kakashi gently rocked her back and forth as she silently sobbed in his arms.

He just knew… She was the one for him, and he was not going to let her go.


	16. Chapter 16

~THREE WEEKS LATER~

"Well… Come on, pleaseeee?" Kurenai whinned.

Kokoro pouted, crossing her arms. "I don't know…"

"Oh, come on! Your parents won't have to know! Besides, you are turning eighteen tomorrow! You're legal to drink. It is not like you are going behind their backs about it."

"But still… I am going behind their backs about having it at my house! They'll kill me if they find out!"

"They are going to be gone for a whole week! You'll have time to clean up after and air out the house." She tried her best to convince the Heiress.

Kokoro glanced at the ceiling with her index finger tapping at her chin. "Mm… Fine…" She only agreed because, at least, Kakashi and her can have some alone time.

Kurenai smiled big and hugged her tightly, "YES! Do not worry about anything! We will supply the drinks and food."

"Hey!" Hyuga started, pointing her fingers at Kurenai. "Don't you dare invite a lot of people over!"

"Psh! Why would I do that? I am only going to invite a few."

"Like?"

"Well, obviously Asuma, Gai and Kakashi, then Genma, Kotetsu, and Izumo. I swear! Just the seven of us are coming over, okay?"

She gave her a dirty glare, "You better not lie to me!"

Kurenai sighed, "You never trust me."

"BECAUSE YOU ALWAYS LIE TO ME!" She quickly bit back.

"You wanna bet?" She dared with an evil smirk.

"Tsk! You bet."

"If I don't lie, you have to take six shots. If I do lie, I'll take six shots. Deal?" Kurenai held out her pale hand.

Kokoro accepted her hand shake. "Deal."

* * *

There was a knock on the door. Kokoro gulped loudly and felt cold sweat forming. She took in a deep breath and exhaled harshly, "everything will be okay… Everything will be okay. Hopefully" She muttered, walking towards the door. She placed her hand on the cold handle and took in a deep breath before sliding the front door wide open. Kurenai smiled ear to ear and in both her hands, she held bags filled with sake. Kakashi, Gai, and Asuma stood behind her carrying food and music.

"Hiiiii!" Kurenai screeched, slightly jumping up and down with excitement. She barged in and threw her shoes off. "Phew!" She made herself at home, looking around the place. "Damn, you have a nice ass house!"

"You can say that again!" Asuma added. He smirked at Kokoro before giving her a one handed hug. "Happy birthday, sweetie."

"Aww, thanks Asuma-kun!"

He gave her a soft peck on her head before running off to catch up with Kurenai. Ever since Kakashi made up with Kokoro, Asuma and she have grown close. She honestly believed if it wasn't for him… Kakashi and her would not be together; he was like an older brother.

Gai happily yelled, charging towards her and gave the biggest hug. She gasped, unready for his embrace. She moaned from his tight squeeze while he repeated the words 'happy birthday' over and over.

"WE ARE HAVING A DRINKING CONTEST RIGHT?!"

She groaned, "sure…"

He finally let go of her, giving her time to catch her breath. "I'll go set up the food." He said before running towards the kitchen.

And finally, she was able to be with him. Her heart fluttered the moment she saw him, and a huge smile came over her.

"Hey…" She softly spoke.

"Hi there." He had pink tulips in his hand.

Her cheeks blushed and she grabbed hold of it. "Aw, Kakashi-kun! You shouldn't have."

He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck before wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her on the top of her head before whispering into her ear, "Happy birthday, Kokoro-chan."

"Will you two come in and help set up already?!" Kurenai butted in, yelling from the living room.

The two followed her orders and started to help prepare for the night. There was a knock on the door again.

"I'll get it!" Kokoro yelled, sprinting towards the front door. When she opened it, it was Izumo and Kotetsu.

They both waved with smiles on their faces. "Yo!"

She greeted and invited them in, showing the two towards the living room. They were greeted by the boys and headed towards the drinks; Kurenai was already serving. Kakashi stood beside Kokoro with his hands in his pockets.

"I'm scared." She whispered.

He glanced over, "Of what?"

"Well…" She was fidgeting.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you tonight."

She giggled lightly, "It shouldn't be too bad, right?"

"You mean being drunk?"

Kokoro nodded, watching her friends pour sake in their cups.

"I'm sure you'll be fine." Kakashi reassured her, but in the back of his mind… He was thinking it wasn't going to be fine whatsoever.

"Kakashi! Kokoro! Come on!" Kurenai called, motioning her hand. "We can't have our first shot without the newbie!"

Kakashi and Kokoro made their way towards the group and was handed a cup. Kurenai raised hers high. "To the birthday girl!"

"To the birthday girl!" Everyone cheered, raising their cups too.

Kokoro then raised hers, "To me!"

After that, everyone slammed down their shots. She could feel the liquid burning down her throat and flaming up her nose. She made an unpleasant expression, trying to hold in her drink.

Asuma started his teasing as usual, "Aww, I think we are going to have a lightweight in our group for the first time!"

"Don't be so hard on her. It is her first time drinking" Kotetsu defended her.

An hour has passed; it was eleven, and no one else showed up. Kurenai was right after all.

She wrapped her arm around Kokoro's shoulder. "Well, baby girl! You lost the bet, huh?"

Kokoro's eyebrow twitched as she pouted, "I hate you…"

"That is six shots." She pointed to the table which had six cups lined up for her already.

"Hey… Kurenai. Maybe that is pushing it too much." Kakashi tried to convince.

"Oh, come on! A deal is a deal!"

"Kurenai…"

"No, it is okay Kakashi! A deal is a deal." Kokoro stopped the argument. She had to admit, she was scared, but it wasn't too often her friends would take their time to throw her a party. So might as well let loose and enjoy the moment. _Why the hell not?_ She cracked her neck and walked towards the counter, staring down at the cups; Her heavy footsteps shook the liquid, and she watched as it rippled against the cup's walls.

"Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots!" Asuma started a chant followed along with a bang against the counter table.

It was too late to turn back now. Everyone was chanting and all eyes were on her. She had to do it. Slowly, she wrapped her hand around one of the cups and then prepared for the burning liquid. She quickly slammed six shots in a row. Everyone cheered, laughed and clapped, enjoying the moment.

Asuma shook her shoulder hard, "Yaaaaaass! We have to drink too guys!" and then the rest took shots as well.

Kakashi took his and then wrapped his arm around her small waist, which caught her attention. He was already looking down at her, "Are you okay?"

She replied with a yes. But moments right after, she started to see multiple Kakashi's and the surrounding sounds became all muffled and blurred…

Kakashi had about only two shots while every else already had at least ten to twelve shots of sake. He watched Kurenai and Kokoro dance drunkenly. Gai and Asuma were still going at it; challenging each other to a drinking game. Kotetsu and Izumo were munching down on food.

Kurenai ended up tripping as she danced and Kokoro tried her best to catch her. She laughed loud, trying to raise her back up to her feet, but Kurenai went limp. She groaned, trying to help her out, but fell on her behind with Kurenai in her arms. She laughed again, trying to call for Asuma. Kakashi sighed at the scene.

"Asuma! Your girlfriend is passed out! Get her off meeeee!" She whined, slurring her words.

Asuma cursed loudly, mumbling to himself why she had to be like this all the time. He ran over and picked her up, carrying her.

"Where is the bathroom?" He asked

Kokoro pointed towards a hallway, "that way!"

"HOY! ASUMA COME BACK AND DRINK WITH MEEEEEEE!" Gai called, but then knocked over a bottle of sake before passing out on the table.

She finally made eye contact with Kakashi. She waved her arms at him with a big smile, "help me up?"

He sighed, walking over and helped her to her feet. "You okay?"

"Yes…" She answered, but she started to sway back and forth, making it clear that she was not.

"Oi." He clung onto her arm, pulling her in close to his side. Her head smacked into his shoulder hard. "Maybe it is time for you to go to bed…"

"Bed?! You wanna come to bed with me!?" She slurred. "I'll lead you then!" She grabbed his arm and wobbled towards her room, dragging him behind.

She slammed open the door, threw him into the room and then slammed the door behind her, locking it. They stood in the dark for a few seconds, gazing at each other. She blankly stared at him, but slowly, the corner of her lips curled upwards into a smirk. It started to weird him out.

"Uh… What is it Kokoro?" He stuttered.

She answered him with a hard push, making him land hard on her mattress. She quickly got on top of him, pulled down his mask, and started to give him sloppy kisses. He gasped, trying to move his face away to speak, "Kokoro… What are you doing!?"

She ignored him though, kissing down his neck while softly rubbing herself on him. He knew exactly what she was trying to do at this point. In fact, it was turning him on… But he just couldn't continue with it. She tried making out with him again; this time, shoving her tongue down his throat. He could taste and smell the sake that lingered from her lips and breath. He slightly pushed her causing their lips to unlock.

"Kokoro… Stop."

"Nooooo!" She whined, dominating him again. This time, her hands went for his jacket, unzipping it open and her hands wandered over his body, feeling the outline of his abs. She started to lift her shirt from the bottom, attempting to lift it over her head, but Kakashi tugged at her arms.

"Kokoro, please… Listen to me."

Out of frustration, she pounded her fists on his chest. "What is it?! Do you not want to do it?!"

He slowly lifted himself off her mattress with her still sitting in his lap. He sighed and rubbed his face with one hand. "I do… but not like this. I want you to be sober. I want you to remember our first time, okay?"

She softly giggled and smiled, "okay." Her head was drooping every other second.

"Now, can you just get some sleep?" He laid her down and tucked her in.

Kakashi got up early to clean the whole house. He sat against the wall in silence, just watching over her. He started to crawl over when he heard her moaning and groaning. Kokoro slowly pushed away her sheets and rose from her bed.

"Kokoro-chan, are you okay?"

But before she could answer, she felt something rising from her throat. Her eyes widen and she gagged, covering her mouth with both hands. She quickly sprinted out of bed and ran for the toilet, releasing all of it from last night. He chased after her and helped hold her long dark hair back, softly rubbing the center of her back. She was crying as she threw up.

"Shh… Shh… It's okay. You'll be okay. Just let it all out, okay? Get it all out of your system." He said softly, comforting her.

She finally stopped puking, but her head was still hung over the toilet seat. She was panting hard, coughing, and still crying. He stood up, grabbed a cup near the sink and poured water for her. He handed it over. "Drink this."

She calmed down before chugging it all down. She gulped and then spoke, "What happened? Where is everyone?"

"I sent them home after I put you to bed."

She closed her eyes, trying to remember what happened, but the last thing she could remember was dancing with Kurenai… Everything else just seemed too fuzzy.

"Are you okay now? Can you get up yourself?"

She grabbed at her throbbing head and groaned. He took this as a no and carried her back to bed, laying her down and tucking her in again. He gently brushed away loose strands of hair out of her face and whispered, "I'll be back."

He came back with a pot, sat it down beside her and then walked back towards the door. "I'll make some breakfast."


	17. Chapter 17

"Here is breakfast." Kakashi said as he sat down a plate of rice porridge beside her.

She groaned, stretching her arms, "I don't think I can eat at all…"

He chuckled, "because you threw up?"

Her face winced at the thought. "Don't. Even. Bring. It. Up!" Slowly, she rose from her bed, scratching her head and sighed, "I am never drinking ever again! That was the worst experience ever! How do people even enjoy this?"

Since Kokoro wasn't going to touch her food, Kakashi sat down beside her and started to eat her rice porridge. He gulped it down, "Want to go visit our friends?"

Her eyebrow cocked high, "You don't have work today?" Her voice was still a little slurred; she was still feeling some of the effects of the sake from last night.

"Mhm. It's been awhile since we gone together."

She groaned, hung her head over, and grasped tightly to her forehead. "I have the worst headache… But yeah, let's go."

He took his last bite and then stood up. "Shower, get dressed, and then we will head out, okay?"

She sighed, trying to rise to her feet but fell on all fours. "Kakashiiiiiii" She whined.

"Oi, Oi…" He crouched over to help her sit up. "Don't tell me you are still a little drunk and hungover at the same time…" He muttered.

Her head smacked into his chest, becoming limp. He rolled his eyes and sighed, slowly picking her up bridal style. "Jesus…" he groaned as he made his way to the bathroom. He gently sat her down on top of the toilet seat with the lid closed. He had his hands out, making sure she wouldn't fall over, and then turned his attention to the bathtub, filling it up with nice warm water.

He patted his hands dry before speaking, "Alright. The tub is filled." He glanced at her; her eyes were shut as she pouted and moaned loudly. "Kokoro… Stop being a baby!" He tugged at her arms.

She groaned even louder, not budging one bit. "Can you help me…" She softly asked.

His eyes widen, "Uh… Kokoro-chan, just do it yourself."

"Pleaseeeeeee? I'm tired and my head hurts."

He swallowed hard, 'is this really happening…? ' He was lost in his thoughts, but her whimper brought him back to reality. He shook his head and slowly started to reach at the bottom of her shirt. Her arms slowly rose high, waiting for him to take it off, but he hesitated.

"Hurryyyyy, my arms are hurting!" She complained.

"Uhh, yeah…" He took in a deep breath and told himself it was only to help her, nothing more. He then lifted her shirt over her head, tossing it to the side. She wore a loose cloth around her chest that was tied from the back; he couldn't help but stare at her cute, small, perky breasts and tiny waist. His cheeks started to blush, and he glanced away, trying to rid the dirty thoughts floating in his mind. He then helped her come to a stand, beginning to pull down her shorts; her undergarment came down with. He noticed and whimpered, biting his bottom lip and glanced at the ceiling.

Kakashi could not believe he had Kokoro in his arms… Naked. He helped her sit at the side of the tub without looking down at her and unraveled her cloth; She was completely naked now, and he could feel his heart pounding right out of his chest. He lowered her into the water and started to wet her hair, massaging it gently. After bathing her, he demanded for her to stand up as he wrapped a towel around her, catching a glance at her nude body. Kakashi was captivated by her beauty, but he did his best to ignore his urge. He then helped dry her off and change into clothes.

* * *

Kokoro and Kakashi walked towards the memorial stone; she had flowers in her hand and her other wrapped around Kakashi's arm. His hands were in his pockets as usual.

"Feeling better?" He asked, glancing down at her. But by the look of her tired face, he could tell she wasn't.

She pouted, "The sun hurts… it's too bright… The sounds are hurting me. Everything is hurting meeeeee." He chuckled at her complaints, and she smacked his arm yelling, "Don't laugh at me! It's not funny."

_She is too cute…_

They made their way to the memorial stone and did their usual thing; send their blessings, clean their graves, and reminisce.

Kakashi finally broke the silence. "I'm starting as a team leader tomorrow…"

She turned to him quickly, "What?"

Without eye contact, he said, "I'm no longer in the ANBU."

"Did… Did you quit or something?"

He shook his head, "The Third's order."

She softly gasped as she glanced down at the memorial stone. The first thought that went through her mind was Asuma, Gai, and Kurenai. She had no doubt that the three of them went to the Third and asked. "Tsk!" She smirked and muttered, "bakas…"

"Hm?"

"Oh," she looked back at Kakashi, "Nothing… Are you sad though? I mean, you were in it for a long time. It must be a hard change for you."

"Hm…" He shook his head. "I think it is best for me, especially since I have you. I will have more time for you."

She could tell he was smiling at her by the creases under his eyes, and she smiled back at him, giving him a nod. "Yeah, you are right…"

A gust of wind flew passed the two, and she could hear it whistling through her ears as she glanced up at the clouds. She closed her eyes and grinned

_Maybe things are going to change for us… We can finally be happy together._


	18. Chapter 18

**I just wanted to thank all those who had wrote a review, and I am glad you guys are enjoying it. Thank you for sticking with me for this long, and I hope that you stay with me till the end. Arigato!**

~A YEAR LATER~

It was guy's night out. Kakashi, Asuma, Gai, and Genma decided to hit the bar. Kakashi had his head rested in his hand, and with the other hand, he was swirling his drink, watching the sake rotate. Gai had challenged Genma to a drinking contest, as usual, while Asuma chugged down the last of his sake. He then asked the bartender to get him another bottle before turning his attention on Kakashi.

"Why the sad look?" Asuma asked.

His question caught Gai's attention, and he butt in, "Yeah, don't tell me you are going back to your old ways!"

Kakashi groaned as he sat down his cup on the table, "Nahh, I am just tired from training the little ones. That's all."

"Oh, you'll get used to it!" Gai cheerfully said before going back to challenging Genma.

Asuma tsked, pouring himself another glass and right before he was about to take a sip, "you fucking softened up ever since leaving the ANBU," he joked.

Kakashi chuckled, "I guess so…"

Just right then, Genma passed out, smacking his head on the wooden counter top.

"Hoy! Don't tell me you are already done?!" Gai called, shaking him gently. He then face palmed, "Genma! You are such a weakling!"

Asuma sighed, "You bring him home, Gai."

"Aw, why me?"

"Because you are the one who challenged him!"

"Fine, fine, fine!" Gai then threw one of Genma's arm around his neck and helped carried him out of the bar, leaving Asuma and Kakashi alone.

They were drinking quietly for a few minutes before Kakashi broke the silence, "Hey… Asuma…"

"Hm?" His eyebrow cocked high with interest; Kakashi's voice was a little softer than usual.

"So… I was thinking… I-I want to purpose to Kokoro…"

Asuma choked on his sake, coughing and pounding his chest for awhile. "Really?! Damn!"

"Eh…" Out of embarrassment, Kakashi blushed as he scratched the back of his head.

"That is a big step, man! But about time!" he said as he slammed Kakashi on the center of his back.

"About time?"

"You two have been dating for what? Like four or five years?" Asuma explained.

Kakashi smirked, turning away from Asuma. He stared down at his own reflection from the sake as he held it tightly in both his hands. "Yeah, it's been that long…"

"Do you know when you are going to?"

"I want to ask her parents for approval. I want her to move in with me too…"

"Dang! Moving in before even being officially married?! You are thinking rash!"

Kakashi shrugged, "I can't help it… I just want to spend the rest of my life with her already."

Asuma smiled big, raising his cup towards him, "Well thank you, Kokoro! For bring Kakashi to his senses!"

"Tsk!" Kakashi chuckled, raising his glass and drank with Asuma.

* * *

Kokoro and Hinata were training together while their father watched; a usual morning at the Hyuga's house. No matter how much they trained though, Hinata barely improved. The younger Hyuga collapsed onto the ground, panting hard. Kokoro wiped beads of sweat above her brow. She glanced at her father and noticed Mei speaking to him. She watched as he rose to his feet.

"You two keep practicing!" He ordered before walking off.

Kokoro furrowed her eyebrows, questioning where he was going off to. It wasn't too often he ran off during their training.

..

As Hiashi walked into the kitchen, Kakashi was already seated down across from Lady Hyuga and their new born child. Kakashi rose to his foot, bowed and greeted him. Hiashi walked over, waving his hand to signal for him to sit back down.

"What is the meaning of this, Kakashi?"

"Uh… Well, you see… I wanted to ask you guys something…"

She questioned, "Really? What is it, son?" Being with Kokoro for so long, she already thought of him as a son-in-law.

"As you know, I love your daughter very much. I care for her, I want to protect her, and most importantly, I know that she is the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with. What I am trying to say is, I want to ask for your approval of marriage and for her to move in with me, Hyuga-sama!" Kakashi plead, bowing his head, in hopes they would allow.

Her eyes widen and gasped while Hiashi seemed emotionless. She started to yell in excitement. "Oh my gosh! Yes! Yes! Isn't this great, honey?"

He sighed, "My daughter, the heiress of the Hyuga clan, to move in with you? Before even being married?!"

"Honey…"

"Do you know how bad that can look on us?"

Kakashi choked on his words, "Hyuga-sama… I-"

"Honey! They'll get married either way! Does it really matter?" His wife came to defend Kakashi quickly. She gently rest her hand on his upper arm, squeezing tightly. She looked up at him, capturing him in her genuine gaze, "You know deep down inside that they will be together forever, let's not stop them…"

Hiashi sighed as he closed his eyes, and Kakashi, at this point, was starting to shake with nervousness. He was afraid of his answer, but Hiashi's answer surprised him.

"Fine…" Hiashi then opened his eyes and looked straight at Kakashi; his stare sent chills down Kakashi's spine. "On one condition though!"

"Anything for you, Hyuga-sama…"

"You must promise me that you will take care of my daughter."

Kakashi smiled and nodded. "With my life."

"Also… Don't keep honey in the house! She is highly allergic, you hear? If I ever hear that she is in the hospital because she ate honey. I will kill you."

Kakashi grunted at his threat, nodding his head, "yes, sir!"

Hiashi then leaned over, resting his large hand on Kakashi's shoulder. "Kakashi…"

"Hai."

"Thank you for making my daughter the happiest girl ever…"

With that being said, the three of them walked out of the kitchen; Hiashi and his wife wanted to see the look in her eyes as he asked for her to move in. Kokoro's and Hinata's sparring was interrupted when they saw the three of them. Her white eyes glowed wide.

"Kakashi-kun! What are you doing here?"

"Uh…" He hesitated, coming to a stop right in front of her. He glanced down and rubbed the back of his head. "Kokoro, I have something to tell you…"

The sound in his voice worried her. She quickly embraced him, gripping her small hand around his arm. "Kakashi, are you okay? Did something happen?! Did you lose your job? Did you fail your team once again?!"

"No, no, no," He shook his head, "nothing is wrong, and what is the last part suppose to mean?!"

She giggled awkwardly, "Oh, nothing… But if nothing is wrong, then what is up? Stop worrying me for no reason!" She smacked him in the arm.

"Ow…" He whined as he cupped the spot she smacked him. He took in a deep breath and said it flat out, "I want you to move in with me."

Her jaw dropped and her eyes twinkled up at him as the sun light beamed off her white eyes; It looked as if she didn't hear him and zoned out.

"Uhm, Kokoro? I said-"

She yelled, running into his arms and jumped up and down excitedly. "Really?! Really?! Oh my god! Do you know how long I have been waiting for you to ask me!?"

She squeezed tightly around his chest as he groaned, "Alright! Alright… You are hurting me…"

"Wait! What about my parents?"

He smirked at her, "What about them?" He cleverly stated. She could see his eyes looking towards a certain direction and followed, seeing both her parents. They smiled and nodded; a sign of approval. She turned to face Kakashi again and smiled big as she hugged him tight, burying her face in his chest.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry if there are mistakes or parts do not flow! I have been publishing them without really reviewing over it :/**

"Alright! All your things are finally in place. Now time to hit the hay!"

"Wh-what?! Already? We finally got to move in together and the first thing you want to do is sleep?" She complained.

He groaned. _She sounds like a nagging wife already…_

She then smacked him in the back of the head, "I bet you are thinking that I am annoying and complain too much, huh?!"

"No, no, no! I was not!" He denied it, chuckling as her small hands kept flinging at his chest and arms. He loved the way she always picked fights with him, but he hated how she can practically read what he was thinking. After long years of knowing each other, he was like an open book to her. She finally calmed down and he spoke, "I am just tired, plus I have work tomorrow."

"To fail more students?" She rudely commented without thinking.

"Kokoro… I thought we went over this before."

She was making the bed as she sighed, "I know, I know. You want a team that is devoted to teamwork."

He then climbed into bed and yawned as he stretched. "Yes! Finally, I get to sleep after worrying every night how to convince your father to let me have you."

"Hm…"

He opened his eyes at the sound of her whimper and looked at her. She was blushing red, biting her bottom lip and fidgeting around.

"What are you doing Kokoro? Get in bed already."

"Kakashi…" She whined.

"What?"

"I-I never slept next to a guy before…"

"Oi, Oi!" He started to lecture, "You are the one that has been bringing up about moving in together and now that we are living together, you are afraid to sleep beside me?!"

"Kakashiiiii! I didn't think things through, okay! I am just a little nervous, that is all." She murmured the last sentence.

He then groaned, getting out of bed, "I'll just sleep on the floor then."

"Wait! No! I don't want you to sleep on the floor. We can just sleep together on the bed then…"

"Kokoro-chan! I just got out of bed for you, and now you want to sleep on the bed!"

"Kakashiiiiii, stop yelling at me!"

He face-palmed, sighing, "you drive me crazy, Koko…" and then climbed into bed. He pulled down the sheets on her side of the bed and patted at the empty spot beside him. "I promise I won't do anything."

She slowly climbed in bed while he turned off the lights. The two of them awkwardly laid on their backs, stiff as ever, not wanting to invade each other's space.

..

Kakashi was awakening, hearing the birds chirping loudly in the morning. He moaned as he stretched his arms out, but as he stretched his arms out, he could feel something so soft in his right hand.

_Hm? What is this…_

He then squeezed it multiple times. It was so soft and tender, perfectly fitting in his grasp. He opened his eyes to see what is was and saw an angry Kokoro staring right at him. He gasped; his hand was fondling her breast.

"Kakashi!" She exclaimed, pouting as her cheeks redden.

He let go off it quickly and jerked backwards in bed, "Gomen! Gomen!"

"What is your problem waking me up this way!"

He awkwardly chuckled, not knowing what she say.

She groaned, "Just hurry up and go to work. I wanna sleep in since it is my day off."

* * *

Well, their first night together was a little rough, but eventually they got used to each other. In fact, they've grown to like waking up next to each other. It took about a week for them to enjoy snuggling in each other's arms at night, waking up together and making breakfast alongside one another. Today was their day off, and they decided to go grocery shopping. As they made their way back to their apartment, they passed the academy. In the corner of her eye, she can make out Neji. She stopped and looked over, observing him as he ate his sandwich. She felt Kakashi's presence standing right beside her.

"Have you been able to talk to him?"

She shook her head as her lips curled inwards and then answered, "No. He doesn't want anything to do with me."

He sighed, hearing her shaken tone, _maybe I shouldn't have brought that up…_ And instead of saying anything more, just in case he said something wrong, he gracefully wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her on the head.

They went home, cooked a nice meal together and shortly got ready for bed. She was finally comfortable with him sleeping with nothing but his boxers on; as she slept with a tank top and panties. So far, they were able to resist being intimate.

It was the crack of dawn when Kakashi finally woke up having a nightmare; it's been awhile since he had one. He was panting with beads of sweat already dripping from his forehead. He quickly ran towards the sink and started to wash his hands. His loud ruckus woke up the dark purple haired beauty. She groaned, rubbed her eyes and watched as Kakashi fiercely washed his hands . She slowly made her way to Kakashi and saw the fear in his eyes, causing her to become worried.

"Kakashi… Are you okay?"

He didn't replied. In fact, it seemed as if he didn't hear her, as if he couldn't hear her. He was too busy trying to wash his hands. She observed, not knowing what he was trying to rid of. Her hand slowly gripped around his shoulders.

"Kakashi-kun…"

"It won't come off! It won't come off!" He repeatedly mumbled.

It took awhile, but after a few minutes, which felt like hours for her, he calmed down. They sat at the table as he gulped down ice cold water. He glanced at her and saw she was seriously concerned. But she didn't bother asking, he knew she was waiting on him to tell her himself.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that…"

She quickly responded with shaking her head, "Why are you sorry? There is nothing to be sorry about… I wish I can help you, Kakashi…" She glanced down at the table, beating herself up over the fact she was so useless.

He saw this and reached for her arm, grasping onto her forearm, "It's not your fault. Don't be too hard on yourself."

"Can I ask you something?"

She always asked for permission before asking something. He knew she was always afraid of asking such a blunt and sensitive topic. Kakashi never really understood why; he was always open to any of her questions. He simply nodded.

"Does this happen often?"

He nodded again. At first, he didn't want to go into too much detail, but if he was going to spend the rest of his life with her, and if she was going to witness this more often, he had no choice. "I sometimes have nightmares of the time I… I killed Rin."

She softly sighed, and to lighten up the mood, "Maybe it is time to visit her then, huh?! She's probably just mad at you because you haven't stopped by!"

He scoffed lightly at her response, "I guess… I guess you are right. Let's visit her sometime this week?"


	20. Chapter 20

Kakashi and Kokoro were formally dressed since it was the night festival. She walked beside him with her arm around his as she slurped down a pack of juice he had bought her.

He started to chuckle, alarming her.

"What is so funny, Kakashi?"

He nodded his head towards something, and her head turned to it; It was that little koi fishing game they once played at.

She covered her mouth and started to giggle. "That was so fun, wasn't it?"

"It was."

"You know… I am really thankful Kurenai and Asuma forced us to come that night. I don't think we'd be this close if it wasn't for them."

He smiled, wrapping his arm around her waist and stared down at her beautiful white eyes. "I am lucky to have you…"

She kind of jerked her head back, so surprised at how random he was. But she glanced away from his gaze, blushing. "Kakashi… Why have you been so sweet all night? You are creeping me out."

"What? Am I?" His eyes widen and he pouted. "You used to hate it when I was a jerk, and now I am creeping you out being nice? What do you want woman?"

She motioned her hand at him, "Yeah, Yeah… We don't have time to argue! The fireworks is about to start soon!" She grabbed hold of his wrist and led the way. As usual, she was excited to see the fireworks. Kokoro was hopping up and down whining about when the fireworks were going to start.

Kakashi grinned as he thought about how nothing changed about her. After knowing her for the past four or so years, she was still the same girl that he fell madly in love with. His thoughts were interrupted when a screeching noise shot into the air. From the corner of his eyes, he can see the glowing burst of firework exploding, filling up the dark, empty sky.

"Ahh!" She yelled, seeing the pretty colors, but a tug at her hand caught her attention. She turned her head where Kakashi was standing at but saw no one. It wasn't until she realized he was kneeling down on one knee right in front of her. Her white orbs widen and were filling with tears already.

He smiled up at her, holding her soft, pale hand with his. "Hyuga Kokoro. I've known you for so long. You know me inside and out. You are patient with me and kind; not only to me, but to everyone you meet. You are my best friend. You are my love, and there isn't a day that goes by where I don't think about you…" He choked, chuckling before continuing, "You've made me the happiest man on earth. So, please… Let me make you the happiest girl." He then pulled out a small box, opening it up to show a cute silver ring, "Will you marry me and spend the rest of your life with me?"

She covered her mouth and started to cry. Too shocked to even say the words yes, she nodded. Kakashi smiled again as he slipped the silver ring on her finger and rose to his feet. His hands were around her waist and he joked, "I'm sorry what was that? Was that a yes, sweetie?"

She giggled, nodding again through her tears.

"Hmm? I can't hear you."

Kokoro smiled big and finally answered him, "Yes! Yes, Kakashi! I want to marry you!" She then hugged him tightly before the two shared a kiss under the fireworks.

They can hear couple of villagers clapping and cheering for them, but as their eyes met and they held each other's gaze… Every sound around them disappeared.

..

After telling her family about his proposal, the family decided to throw a huge party for the two. They made their toasts and congratulated Kakashi, Kokoro and her parents; Kokoro overhearing her father's conversation as she sipped on wine.

"Congratulations, Hiashi-sama!"

"Oh, thank you. Thank you" He said as he shook one of their relatives hand.

"You must be excited! Hopefully she can bare a son for the family!"

She and Kakashi choked on their drinks.

Hiashi awkwardly chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Now, that is too early to think about. They aren't even married yet!"

"Oh! Haha! My mistake." He awkwardly replied and then switched topics, "But hey, Hatake Kakashi, huh? That must be wonderful to have him as a son-in-law. He is an amazing shinobi! Your daughter has good taste."

Kakashi and Kokoro glared at one another; both were feeling so awkward overhearing this.

Hiashi laughed, "Yes! I am proud to have him join the family. When I first heard that my daughter was seeing him, I was ecstatic! I just knew it aaallll along that he was perfect for my daughter."

Kokoro groaned, squinted at her father and muttered under her breath, "liar…"

* * *

Kakashi swung the door to his apartment, yawning as he walked in. He could smell something very good coming from the kitchen. He glanced over and saw Kokoro finishing up her dish, setting it on the table for two. She smiled at him. "Welcome home, Kakashi-kun!"

Even though he had such a shit day, knowing that he was going to come home to this beautiful girl… Made his days worth it. He smiled back at her, "Hi, hon." He walked over and kissed her on the cheek before dragging the wooden chair out from under the table.

He groaned coming to a sit. "MMM! This smells wonderful!"

"It's a new recipe I learned! It's just a simple curry with rice though." She then sat down across from him and both yelled, "itadakimasu!" before hammering down the food.

After dinner, they decided to watch a movie; a scary movie that is. They sat side by side. At first, she wasn't really paying attention since it was Kakashi's choice to choose the movie. She wasn't too interested in the movies he picked, nor was he ever interested in the ones she chose either. But a loud sound came from the movie frightened her. She jumped into Kakashi's lap screaming.

He laughed at her reaction, wrapping his arms around her and then kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry, scaredy cat. I'll protect you."

She pouted, "I wasn't scared!"

He tsked, "Alright, whatever you say… Scaredy cat."

As she sat in his lap, she couldn't help but noticed how muscular his chest was as he breathed in and out slowly. And she could feel all of his muscles tensing as he cradled her in his arms. Kakashi, on the under hand, was regretting ever letting her stay in his lap. As he glanced down at her, and in the angle he was at, he could clearly see down her tank top, revealing such small, yet perky breasts. The flashes from the movies traced off her skin, and he could see how beautiful and soft she was. He was feeling the urge to kiss her. Unable to hold himself back, he slowly made his way closer to her neck. She froze feeling his warm breaths tickling at her skin.

"Kaka-" She started to say, but was interrupted by his tender kiss. She shut her eyes tightly; the sensation of being kissed there made her weak, and she could feel herself tightening down there already. She extended her neck, wanting him to kiss every part of her neck, in which he did. Kakashi begun to softly nibble and suck, leaving a whimper to slip through her pink lips.

At this point, she could feel something hard poking at her back. She turned around, facing him and sat back down in his lap, beginning to make out with him. They passionately kissed before he slipped his tongue in her mouth, guiding her tongue to do what he wanted. Her moan was muffled as he started to wander down her body, running his hands hard against her skin. He slid one under her shirt and grasped tightly on her breast. Kokoro moaned, throwing her head up towards the ceiling as he kissed her neck, continuing to fondle her. She never knew how good it felt just to be caressed.

Wanting to take it to the next level, Kakashi carried her, supporting her by her bum, while she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. He continued to kiss her before slamming her back against the wall. Her legs slowly released from his waist and she stood, kissing him back. She could feel his hands reached down at the bottom of her tank top where he slowly lifted the shirt over her head; she her arms up to make it easier for him and their hands intertwined at the very end.

He carried her towards the bed and kissed her before he took off his shirt. She bit her bottom lip, eyeing at his toned body. Kokoro dragged her hand down his chest before he came back down to kiss her.

..

He awoke with a fright again startling his soon to be wife. He was panting and sweating; this had become normal for them. She covered the sheets over her bare breasts and slid close to Kakashi wrapping her arm around his.

"Kakashi… It's fine. I am here." She tried to calm him down.

His fast paced breathing slowed down, and he swallowed hard before sighing. _It's only a dream…_ But deep down inside, he felt so concerned. He felt scared. He looked at her with such a worried expression. She frowned and her eyes drooped.

"What is wrong, Kakashi?"

He was breathing too hard to answer at first, but in a soft tone, "I don't want to ever lose you…"

She nibbled on her bottom lip, glancing away from his gaze. And with the most serious expression, she stated, "I am not going anywhere. I will always be here, okay?"


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you everyone**

* * *

As the daylight broke through the night sky, Kakashi and Kokoro decided to visit their lost friends; doing their usual business as always. It was quite a cold, gloomy day; the sun was just about to set, making the two lovers feel even sadder as they stared down at their stones.

"Senpai, Hatake Kokoro…"

They looked over their shoulders to see a brown haired man with almond shaped eyes glaring at them.

"Tenzo…"

He smiled, "long time no see!" and then he looked at the heiress and nodded.

She nodded back at him and smiled showing teeth. "I haven't officially taken Kakashi's last name yet!"

He chuckled, "Oh, really? Well, it is soon though, right?"

Kakashi and Kokoro smiled at one another before turning their attentions back to Tenzo.

"In two days" Kakashi said in a low tone as he reached for Kokoro's hand, slipping his fingers through the spaces between hers.

"Congratulations!"

They bowed and thanked them.

Tenzo then motioned his hand towards them, "Well, anyway… The third wants to see you two in his office as soon as possible. It is urgent."

Kokoro's eyebrows cocked high, "Wants to see us?" Her voice was innocent as ever.

"Hai." With that being said, Tenzo vanished into thin air.

"What do you think the third wants…?" She didn't get a response so she looked up at him. His face was stern and it looked as if he was trying to think about it too.

"I don't know, but since we aren't doing anything today. Let's go and find out."

..

They stepped into his office. The third was smoking from his pipe as usual while doing paperwork. Without looking away, "Good evening."

"Good evening, Third." Their voices synchronized as they bowed.

"I have a mission for you two."

Kakashi gasped, "Third…"

Kokoro was a little nervous. She hadn't been on a mission for quite some time.

"I think this mission will be perfect for you two. I need you two to spy at an abandoned place on the outskirt of town. There has been a rumor of Akatsuki members around. Please, check it."

"Third… Not to offend you or anything… But isn't there someone else to take care of this…?" Kakashi awkwardly asked. Kokoro nudged him in his side, giving him a death glare. "I mean, Kokoro and I are to be wedded in two days. I was hoping to take these last two days off to prepare and spend time with her…"

The third glanced up at the two and sighed, dropping the sheets of paper in his hands. He sucked in a puff from his pipe and exhaled before answering, "I would, but everyone else is busy for tonight. Besides, the two of you can handle this. We aren't quite sure if there even is Akatsuki member activity happening there. It'll be an easy mission to handle."

"Third..."

Kokoro cleared her throat, butting in, "We will be happy to take the mission, Lord Hokage."

Kakashi glared at her and whispered, "Kokoro-chan…"

She whispered back, "Don't worry. We will be fine, right? We will be together." She smiled a genuine one, which Kakashi could not reject.

He sighed and bowed, "Sorry, Third. We will get on with it."

But as they stepped out of the room, Kakashi grabbed her hand, turning her body towards him.

"Kokoro! What were you thinking?! We promised we would take off days before our wedding!"

"I know… But how can we reject the Third's request?"

He groaned as he ran his hand through his gray-ish white hair, "You're right…"

She grinned, setting her hands on his shoulder, "You worry too much! We'll be fine."

His eyebrow rose high in question, "When was the last time you went on a mission?"

"Hm… Like, two or three years ago?"

He gasped, "KOKORO!"

"What?! It won't be too bad! I spar a lot and train with my father. I am sure I can handle myself!" She then closed her eyes, thrusting her first into the air, "I am the Heiress of the Hyuga Clan!"

"Hey, Kokoro…"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

She pouted, "meanieeee!"

* * *

Both wore all black. They camped out near the target, waiting till the moon shined at the highest. He glanced at her, speaking low, "Okay, we will go this way. We stick together." He turned, ready to sprint towards the hideout, but a tight pull stopped him.

"No!"

He covered her mouth, shushing her. "Keep it down… And yes, we are sticking together."

"No." She shook her head. "We split up. I check the left side and you go right."

He groaned, "Kokoro, why are you being so fucking stubborn?!"

"I am not being stubborn! It's better if we separate anyways. Being too close will combine our chakra, making us more noticeable. It is better if we separate. Besides, I am a Hyuga, Kakashi. I'll be careful."

He sighed. She was right. He then groaned, hating himself for saying this, "Fine! Fine! We will separate."

She giggled, happy that she got her way. He leaned close to her face, staring directly into her white eyes. "Be careful. Don't do anything rash, okay?"

She smiled, nodding, "You too."

He cupped her cheek with his warm, soft hand before gently leaving a kiss upon her lips. Before she could even open her eyes to look at him, he disappeared. Her eyes rolled, being too familiar with him running off like that. She cracked her neck, leaned back, cracking her spine. "Alright! Let's do this." She then sprinted closer towards the base in a stealthy manner. She leaped over a fallen down ledge and hugged tightly against the wall, scooting slowly towards the corner. Her eyes widen and she gasped. There was a presence behind her, and she was positive it wasn't Kakashi's. She quickly spun, dodging an attack. As his body flung forward missing her, she took the time to slam her palm right at his heart. She watched as his eyes rolled to the back of his head, dropping dead.

"Tsk!" She grind her teeth together and muttered, "it's a trap… I have to find Kakashi!" Before she can even finish her thinking process, her body was already moving for her; she wanted to get to Kakashi before they got to him. And even though she had a feeling Kakashi can handle them, she wanted to protect him no matter what.

Turning the corner, she gasped seeing a black figure right in front of her. They smacked head on and she could feel the wind knocking right out of her. She gasped for air as Kakashi held on to her.

"Are you okay?!"

Still catching her breath, she nodded. He didn't have time for her to recover though, he grabbed her small tiny wrist and started to sprint off.

"Did the same thing happen to you?"

"Yeah, we need to get out of here as soon as possible! This isn't Akatsuki. This is Orochimaru's experiments…"

She gasped, glancing down at the ground as she ran. _This is one of Orochimaru's base then…_

It was too late to escape. Before they knew it, the two of them were surrounded by experiments; Kakashi and Kokoro were back to back.

"I got this side." She called in an angered tone.

"You be careful!"

The two of them then lashed out at the experiments, taking down as many as they can. As she swung one of the men over her, she glanced to check on Kakashi. There was a woman charging at him from behind as he was taking down four men at once. She gasped, smashed an experiment in the face, and made her way towards Kakashi.

She tackled the woman and the two ended up falling down a huge flight of stairs, still trying to fight along the way.

"Kokoro!" Kakashi called as he looked over his shoulder. He wanted to chase after her, but the experiments in front of him kept him busy for a while.

The women groaned, trying to attack each other as they rolled down the few steps. Kokoro was unlucky, being pinned down. The woman took her knife and tried to stab Kokoro. But she reacted fast, catching her arm and flipped her over. She used her momentum to stab the woman in the chest. Her blood splattered on Kokoro's face, and she closed her eyes right before it made contact with her eye. She was panting hard and felt weak, and she couldn't ignore the sharp pain in her body.

"Kokoro! Are you okay?" Kakashi called as he ran down the steps. He stopped to see two figures in front of him; not knowing which was which. But one of them finally got up and made their way out in the moonlight. He sighed and was relieved that it was Kokoro who was the last one standing.

He smiled, "God! You scared me with that move! You shouldn't have done that." He lectured before his eyes widen. The way she was walking didn't seem normal. She was wobbling side to side and had her hand over her abdomen. He could hear some sort of dripping noise. He glanced at the sky, thinking it was raining, but there were no clouds in sight. He looked back at her and notice red liquid dripping at the ground as she walked towards him.

She grunted, winced, but forced a smiled, "Damn, she got me…" Her voice was low and very raspy.

"Kokoro!" He ran towards her, catching her before she hit the ground. He carefully laid her body on the ground as he cradled her head with his arm. He was shaking, not understanding what was happening. Not wanting to admit this was happening. He looked down at her hands which clung tightly to her abdomen. And when she lifted her arms, his eyes widen at the shock of blood dripping from her forearm and hands. "No! No! Kokoro!" He tightly pressed his hand against her wound.

Through her ragged breaths, "I'm okay… Just couple of stab wounds when we tumbled down the steps… I was careless, huh?"

"Kokoro! It's not the time to be joking around!" His voice cracked, trying to hold in his tears. He started to lift her body, "I'll take you back! We have to go to the hospital."

"No… No…"

"What do you mean no?!" He tried to lift her again, but it seemed as if she was forcing herself to go dead weight.

Her eyes were glimmering as moonlight shined down on her, and he could tell she was holding in her cries. She told herself, she had to be strong for him, but eventually tears dripped from the corner of her it all, she kept a genuine smile on her face. The heiress giggled that cute laugh of hers. "Let's just enjoy our time together… just stay here… and hold my hand…"

"Ko…Kokoro." Kakashi could no longer hold in his tears. Either way, whatever he tried to do, he knew the results would be the same. He could feel her small hand grasp so tightly onto his arm. And he looked at her as she winced in pain. He couldn't imagine what she was going through right now. The pain… It must be unbearable. He wished it was him instead of her.

She chuckled, soft-heartedly, "Please, don't cry… I'm happy. I am with the one I love…" She coughed out blood, alarming Kakashi. He tried his best to wipe it off for her, and raise her to a point where she can breathe. She gagged, trying to finish her words, but she couldn't. The blood just kept coming.

"Kokoro! No please. Please. Please, stay with me! You said we would be together forever! You told me you wouldn't leave me. Kokoro-chan, please stay with me." Kakashi fully broke down, rocking her gently. He could make out she said something, but it was too soft to hear. "Kokoro?"

She was smiling again, "I am… I will be with you…" Her arm slowly rose from her wounds, and she made her way towards his heart. She slapped her hand against his chest, "Here… I'll always be here… I love you…"

Her body started to shake, and at this point, she was gagging on all the blood, having no choice, she spit out as much as she could just to catch a breath. She whimpered as her eyes tightly shut and gripped onto Kakashi's shirt. He had never seen something so horrify. He called out her name and tried to keep her with him for a little longer, trying to get as much time as he possible can get with her… But he felt the tight grip on his shirt loosening, and as his crying stop... He heard the one thing that shattered his heart: Her very last breath.

His eyes widen as tears continued to fall; he watched as her hand collapse to her side. Everything was going so well. They finally had moved in together, got engaged, and their wedding was only two days from today… _Why? Why? Whyyyy?!_

His screamed pierced through the silent night before he sobbed loudly with her in his arms. He held her so tightly, repeating the words "I'm sorry" Over and over.

_fin_


End file.
